Fit To Be Queen
by ChArMeD-101
Summary: UPDATED & Complete! 7.18.08 Forced to be a Queen at a young age, is she really fit to be one? Will her relationship with her King ever change? Her choices will affect the well being of her subjects. Royalty can also be a curse.
1. My Queen

**Disclaimer**- Charmed belongs to the WB and Spelling entertainment. I do not own it or have any relation to it's content. I only write for the fun of it, and for the enjoyment of others.

**_Title_**: Fit To Be Queen

_**Chapter 1**_

King Leonardo Wyatt II of Versailles sat in his throne room staring out of his majestic window facing the kingdom's pond. Anyone who didn't know King Leo would say he was admiring the pond's beauty during the summertime, but in truth he was watching his young Queen chase after a frog. It was absolutely ridiculous to him but quite amusing. If she wanted to play with a slimy frog, all she had to do was ask. Instead, she chose to get all muddy trying to catch one.

He was only 14-years-old when his father died of natural causes and forced his only son to ascend the throne. It was that very same year that King Leo married a very naughty princess. Her name was Princess Piper.

There was gossip around the kingdom that King Leonardo Wyatt I knew he would die soon. So, before his dying days, he spent time trying to find a suitable princess for his son. As his last wish, he ordered that Leo would make Princess Piper his Queen. Leo never knew why his father would want him to make such a naughty little Princess as his Queen. To this very day, he still hasn't figured it out.

She was only 10-years-old at the time they were married and still very mischievous. On their wedding night, she snuck a frog under his pillow and Leo had a fit while she laughed uncontrollably in her chamber. What did his father see in such a naughty, giggly, little girl?

Now, at the age of 17 she is exactly the same way she was seven years ago. Only she has breasts now. King Leo watched as she ran around the pond trying to catch the frog, and landed in the mud before she got a grip on him. What is a King to do with a Queen like her? A Queen who has her own opinion, and no matter what troubles her mouth got her into. She still spoke her mind and refused to obey anyone.

Piper petted the slimy frog in her hand gently as he croaked.

Leo rested his head on the window, and looked at how carefree she was as she frolic around the pond. Her dress covered in mud and leaves. Somehow she still managed to look beautiful through it all. He wondered if she knew how he would watch her from afar and feel so content doing so.

Leo made his way down to the Kingdom's pond to join her majesty.

"Why can't I kiss you, and make you become my handsome King who won't force me to obey his every command?" Piper asked out loud.

"What are you mumbling about now?" Leo asked standing behind her.

"What does it matter to you? Besides, what are you doing here? A king like you would cease to know the true beauty of nature," Piper snapped at him as she turned to face him.

Leo laughed when he saw Piper's appearance. She looked worse than a pheasant woman on the streets of Versailles did. Definitely not fit to be a Queen of any sort.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked putting the frog down on the rock nearby.

"You look ridiculous! Covered in mud, your hair in disarray, and that dress is fit for a pheasant woman. Do you not know your status, My Queen?" Leo asked mockingly.

"Do not call me that," Piper demanded.

"What else am I supposed to call you, My Queen?" Leo taunted.

"I will never be yours," Piper said.

"Oh, is that a challenge because I love challenges," Leo said pulling her waist close to his hip.

Piper pushed him away quickly and tried to walk away.

"Come with me," Leo said pulling on her hand.

"I don't want to. Let me go!" Piper exclaimed struggling to free herself from his death grip.

"It's _let me go, My King_," Leo corrected.

"I loathe you, your Royal Highness!" Piper said.

"That's more like it. Now, why can't you be more like King Rupert's wife?" Leo asked dragging her to the bath chamber with full force.

"Because I have a brain of my own unlike her Royal Highness," Piper retorted.

"You are a spark of fire, aren't you? Let's see if I could put it out," Leo said closing the door behind him as they entered the bath chamber.

The sunlight from the ceiling bounced off the precious gems on the bath chamber walls and made the floors sparkle with different colors.

Leo's hand went to pull the string on the back of her dress, but Piper slapped his hand away.

"There's nothing to be shy about. I'm your husband, my Queen. After everything I have given you, don't you think it's time you give back?" Leo asked pushing her up on the wall.

"You have given me nothing I desired at all, and I sure as hell don't desire you!" Piper said.

"Oh, is that so? Would you care to tell me why your heart beats faster as my hand travels across your body?" Leo asked teasing her.

Why? Because it's simply fun.

"It is not," Piper denied.

Leo tugged the string of her dress loose and he smiled, as she grew weak under his arms. It gets her every time, but she's still the little innocent girl he married at 10-years-old.

"I can give you so much pleasure if you would just let me, my love. But--Like you said, you don't desire me. I can't force you to do something you don't want to do. Now, why don't you be a good little girl and get that mud out of your hair so I can enjoy those pretty brown curls?" Leo asked leaving the bath chamber.

Piper stood there breathless as her Lady's maids came into the bath chamber to help her bathe.

After her bath, Piper decided to read a book out by the garden. Leo passed by the courtyard before he started off on his daily ride in the town, and saw Piper reading a book in the garden. Her shiny brown curls were once again overflowing beneath her shoulders. She had on a light blue gown fit for a Queen and she certainly looked like one. A gorgeous one in fact.

"You do clean up nicely," Leo complimented.

Piper glanced at him for a short second and went back to reading _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Don't you think that play is a bit overrated?" Leo asked.

"I think it's romantic," Piper answered.

"Is that so? They both end up dead," Leo said.

"True, but they loved each other so much that they would do anything for each other. It's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all," Piper said.

"Question is are you willing to die for the one you love? Because I am," Leo said as he kissed her hand.

Piper watched him climbed onto his white horse on the courtyard and rode outside of the castle walls. Sometimes, she doesn't know what to make of Leo. He's makes a wonderful ruler, but not much of a husband. She secretly longed for him to romance her, and tell her that he loves her.

**TBC...Please review! Remember to tell me if you liked it or didn't or whatnot. Look forward to an update ;D Thank you!**


	2. Accident

**A/N- Thank you for your nice reviews and anticipation for this story. I apologize for the time it took to post this. Enjoy your read!**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Piper decided to consume her breakfast in the garden. She loved to watch the birds cool down by the fountains, and how the alluring fragrance of the flowers nearby forced her senses to awaken.

Queen Piper sat in deep thought pushing her eggs around in her plate. They looked rather dull, and her life was also dull like the scrambled eggs on her plate. Her Lady's maids were stood in waiting.

"Brenda?" Piper called one of them.

"Yes, your Highness?" The sweet girl answered.

"Do you think there's more to life then these walls?" Piper asked staring into the blue skies.

"My Queen, I do not know what are outside these walls since I was born in them and never had the privilege to go outside. I am sorry that I cannot answer your question, your Highness," Brenda replied.

Piper took a deep sigh. The only person who could answer her question was a person she loathed the most.

"I have thousands of subjects that bow beneath my feet. Yet, I would trade everything to live like any other women. Why is that, Brenda?" Piper asked contemplating her deepest thoughts.

"My Queen, I cannot answer. You are above all things, but beneath one King. If the King shall hear these words. He would be quite upset, your Highness," Brenda answered bowing her head to show her respect.

Queen Piper stood up and paced around a bit. She was only 17-years-old, but she had poise and gracefulness that no other Queen could ever surpass. Thus, is why her beauty has enchanted everyone who has encountered her. It's no wonder why Leo has her guarded so carefully.

"Above all things, but beneath one King. Quite amusing that phrase. How can I be above all things if I do not have say in what I do?" Piper questioned.

She sat back down again, and saw pigeons gathering on the walkway. She supposed they were hungry and decided to give them some of her eggs.

Piper picked up the fork and flung her eggs on the ground. The pigeons pecked at it, and Piper got another forkful to fling. Only this time, the eggs went flying into the Leo's face when he turned the corner into the garden.

Her Lady's maids were snickering slightly to themselves.

"Your timing is impeccable, Your Majesty," Piper laughed as Leo tried to rid himself of the eggs.

"Misbehaving again, aren't we?" Leo asked eyeing her.

"I was just feeding the birds until you came along and ruined all the fun," Piper retorted.

"We're going to have more fun," Leo announced.

"Fun? With you? **Impossible**. What is it that you want me to do now?" Piper asked.

"It's time to practice the Waltz for the grand ball," Leo replied grasping her hand.

Piper pulled it back.

"I don't want to," Piper refused.

"Why not?" Leo asked with a tired sigh.

"I'm tired," Piper announced.

"My head is starting to feel a little dazed," Piper added.

"Let's go, My Love" Leo ordered taking her hand once again knowing she was only making excuses.

"No!" Piper exclaimed and then smiled.

Leo looked at her like she was out of her mind refusing his order with the least bit of fear that he installed in everyone around him except her. It's amazing how this little girl isn't afraid of anything.

"I'll practice your little Waltz, but you must take me into town with you today," Piper ordered.

"Aye," Leo agreed pulling her along with him.

"That's it? You're not going to lecture on why a girl must not go into town?" Piper asked surprised.

"Why should I? You'll be by my side at all times. I don't see anything wrong with that, My Love," Leo answered.

He walked at a faster pace then he would usually walk just so he could drag her along with him knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up.

"I can walk by myself, you know? You don't have to pull me around like a little child," Piper said trailing behind him.

"I'm afraid you might slip out of my grasp and fall," Leo said sarcastically looking back at her.

"When will I ever become a Queen in your eyes?" Piper asked seriously.

"When I get the pleasure of bedding you," Leo answered with a grin on his face.

"Over my dead body will I let that happen," Piper protested with a disgusted voice.

"Oh, it will happen. And it won't be over your dead body either," Leo assured her.

They were finally in the ballroom, and Leo gracefully swung her around to place his hand on her waist. They were so close they could hear each other's heart beat.

"Follow my lead," Leo said holding her closer to him.

"Do I have a choice?" Piper asked in a mocking tone putting some distance between them.

"Chin up, hold your frame..." Leo advised.

"Music!" Leo ordered.

The Grand Ball's purpose is to welcome Piper into "Womanhood" as it will to other young girls of privileged elites. As tradition, the King and Queen hosting the ball will dance to a traditional Waltz. This year is especially unique because the Queen will be stepping into "Womanhood" as well, and Piper is the most important subject of the ball.

Thus, is why Leo is determined to make it go as smoothly as possible. And as beautiful as possible.

To Leo's surprise, she held her frame well and followed his lead as instructed. The more Leo looked at her, the more transfixed he became. Those perfectly pink lips beckoned him to kiss her never ending. Oh, how he wished he could plant his lips on her most luscious mouth, and encircled her curvaceous waist into his loving arms. But this was as close as he could get to her. The Waltz ended abruptly distracting his thoughts.

"How did I do?" Piper asked with a beaming smile.

"Worse than I thought," Leo lied.

"Must you always put me down?" Piper asked.

"That was splendid, My Love," Leo answered her original question truthfully.

"May we go to town now?" Piper asked.

"Yes, the horses are waiting," Leo replied escorting her into the courtyard where the royal guards stood in waiting and ready for departure.

Piper rode her horse sidesaddle as any young lady was expected to.

"Move out!" Leo ordered.

Guards rode in the back, in front, and on the side of her. Sometimes Leo's protective ways bothered her, but she knew he was only trying to keep her safe.

They made a stop at Lord Richard's villa where Lady Katherine recently had a child. Lady Katherine was the same age as Piper, but her intelligence was not up to par.

Leo extended a hand to her and helped her off her horse. He noticed her unpleasant expression and understood why.

When Piper was 15-years-old, she met Lord Richard in her Kingdom and he made her uncomfortable by taking her hand and holding it. Leo was furious when he found out, but soon forgave him.

"How do you forgive a man that has violated your wife? I thought you swore no one could touch me except you," Piper stated.

"He's our cousin, Piper. Should I cut off his head for you?" Leo asked.

"Yes, and you shouldn't have brought me here," Piper answered making her way to the door.

Leo sighed at her response and followed after her with his hands behind his back.

"Your Majesty, welcome!" Lady Katherine exclaimed.

Piper gave a weak smile and put on her arrogant face. One that she rarely uses but she despises her cousins.

"Your Highness, welcome you to our home," Lord Richard greeted with a bow.

While Leo and Lord Richard were busy conversing in the cigar room, Lady Katherine and Piper were enjoying tea in the sunroom.

"How is the child?" Piper asked.

"Oh, she's so fussy, Your Highness. I could hardly sleep at night," Lady Katherine answered.

"Could I please see her?" Piper asked.

"She's with the nursing mother, Your Highness. I'll go get her," Lady Katherine said.

Piper nodded. How could anyone have children and not even nurse their own baby? That idea was absolutely ridiculous to Piper.

Lady Katherine came back with a wailing little girl in her arms. Piper noticed Lady Katherine looked uncomfortable holding her own baby and the little girl kept crying in her arms.

"Oh, she's so precious. Do you mind if I hold her for a little while?" Piper asked.

Lady Katherine transferred the bouncing baby girl into Piper's arms. Piper gently rocked the baby and she calmed down to a soft coo. Lady Katherine was amazed and envious at the same time.

"You must spend every minute with her," Piper said holding onto the girl's tiny hands.

"No, I don't. The nursing mother stays with her most of the time Richard and I are out. Richard wants a boy and he hardly looks at her," Lady Katherine stated sadly.

"Oh, Katherine. I'm sorry," Piper said.

"That's how things are, Your Highness. Boys are treasured over girls," Lady Katherine said.

"It shouldn't have to be that way," Piper insisted.

"I hope it isn't that way for you. May you give birth to a prince soon, Your Highness," Lady Katherine said.

Piper stood there in disbelief. Is it that important to have a boy in order to gain honor and prestige? So important that a father won't even look at his little girl unless there is a boy?

Leo came in from the cigar room and found Piper carrying Lord Richard's little girl in her arms. He smiled at the scene because she was a natural at it. Piper saw Leo come in from the corner of her eyes and handed the baby back to her mother. The baby noticed the transition and started to cry again as Piper returned to Leo's side.

"Thank you for your company, Your Highness," Lord Richard said as he walked them to the door.

The royal guard and horses were waiting outside as usual. Leo guided Piper's back as she descended from the steps of Lord Richard's villa. When they reached the bottom, Piper turned abruptly to Leo nearly bumping into him.

"What's wrong, My Love?" Leo asked brushing a stray curl away from her face.

"How important is it that I give birth to a Prince?" Piper asked.

"Very important," Leo answered truthfully.

"How important is it to you?" Piper questioned curiously.

"Why are you asking these questions? Are you planning on conceiving any time soon?" Leo asked teasing her.

"No, but I would like to know before I do," Piper replied.

"Which means I have a chance of bedding you," Leo smiled.

"Leo, I'm serious. Could you please answer me?" Piper asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you. It is very important that we have a son to ascend the throne, do you understand?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded.

"Let's not worry about that right now. How about we ride into the market?" Leo asked hoping to change her mood.

"Really? You'll take me?" Piper asked excited.

Leo nodded. He helped her up on her horse and proceeded into the marketplace. It wasn't as crowded as it would be in the afternoon. Leo decided that it was safe enough for Piper and him to stroll through the market on foot.

The evening air gave Piper the chills as she walked by Leo's side.

"You should've worn a thicker gown this morning," Leo said noticing her shiver.

"It was hot this morning," Piper stated.

Leo placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. The royal guards walked silently behind them.

"Could they just move back a little bit?" Piper asked.

"Piper, our safety is above all," Leo replied.

"I know, but just this once. What's the worse that could happen?" Piper asked.

Leo motioned them to move back at a farther distance. Before Leo turned back, Piper tiptoed up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," Piper said as Leo turned back.

Leo had a flashback to when they were younger. He took away her doll when she was misbehaving and she sat crying by the pond. His mother ordered him to give it back to her, but he refuse saying that not until she learns to obey him. When he saw how sad it made Piper feel, he decided to bring it back to her. "Thank you," Piper had said and tiptoed up to kiss him.

She hasn't done that in seven years and this kiss felt the same as it did seven years ago.

"Leo?" Piper called.

"Yes?" Leo replied facing her.

"Are you feeling well? I've called your name a couple of times," Piper questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Leo answered.

"Could I have an apple, please?" Piper asked pointing at a stand to the side of Leo.

Leo nodded.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back," Leo said making his way to the apple stand.

Piper saw some wild flowers on the opposite side of the market and decided to go pick them regardless of Leo's words. Piper knelt down to enjoy them and didn't notice a big commotion going on in the marketplace.

Leo looked up and noticed a thief running towards Piper's direction with a sack of money. Immediately he knew she would be in harm's way if she stood up.

"Guard the Queen!" Leo shouted.

The guard ran as fast as they could to make their way to Piper. The thief, in haste to get away from the owner of the money, ran so much quicker.

Piper stood up and saw a man running towards her, and tried to get out of the way. She wasn't moving fast enough so he pushed her and ran past. If that wasn't bad enough, the owner knocked her off balance as he rushed past her. Piper slipped and fell letting out a painful cry when her head hit the rock that knocked her unconscious.

Leo pushed his way through the crowd, and rushed over to Piper's side.

"Piper! No! Wake up, Piper! Please, wake up!" Leo called cradling her head in his lap.

****

******TBC...Please review! Thanks!  
**


	3. Forgotten Memories

A/N- Here's another chapter, guys. Thanks for all the reviews you gave me. Happy reading:D

Chapter 3

One week later...

One month later...

Two months later...

Leo gazed at Piper and her angelic-like sleep stature. It broke his heart to see her this way, because he would never imagine his Piper so silent and fragile like she was now. Leo held her warm hand against his cheek.

"Piper, you have to wake up. There are so many things waiting for you here. I can't go on like this. Not without you," Leo spoke to her softly.

A Blue Jay suddenly rested on Piper's window pane and fluttered around joyfully. He could've sworn the bird was mocking him in his own pain and guilt. Leo grew upset and shoo it away as he closed the windows. A cold shiver ran down his spine. Outside, the winter frost killed everything in it's path. A darken cloud took it's permanent residence over Versailles.

Leo ordered the land to be in mourning until further notice. People dressed in dark colors and spoke in hush whispers. The children no longer laughed because that was strictly forbidden. To Leo, he was as good as dead without Piper by his side. Hell was a place called home.

It was almost nightfall, and Leo thought he'd retire for bed.

"Good night, My Love," Leo said kissing her forehead.

A rustling and banging noise woke Leo up from his slumber, but he didn't even realize when he fell asleep. His body ache from fatigue and insomnia. Leo stepped down from his bed and lit the oil lamp to guide his way through the castle.

He wasn't sure what to expect, but he figured it might've been a wild animal or a robber. Then again, his sleep deprived mind could be playing tricks on him. Still, he followed the noise curiously. Who would have the nerve to make such a racket? Didn't they know he would chop their heads off if they were caught?

Surely, there was a light in the kitchen and more banging noise came from it. Leo's headache gained more ground as the banging continued. He had to stop this or the headache was going to kill him. Leo unsheathed the dagger at his side and approached the kitchen.

"Do not move," Leo ordered pointing the dagger straight ahead.

It was too dark to make out the figure in front of him. He couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman. The figure stood there for a second and proceeded to come closer.

"Do not move! That is an order!" Leo bellowed.

Still, the figure continued to proceed towards him. For the first time, he felt threaten and he wasn't used to feeling this way.

With a quick movement, he threw the dagger straight ahead at the figure. The mysterious person reached up and caught it between his fingers.

"That's no way to treat a lady," A voice said.

Leo would recognize that voice even if he was dead.

"Piper," Leo called quickly approaching her.

He saw the remnants of chicken and cake icing on her face. It was very adorable and funny.

"Piper? Is that my name?" She asked.

He could've sworn his heart stopped beating as his mind tried to decipher the words she just spoke.

"Piper, what are you talking about? Of course, that's your name. Don't you remember?" Leo asked taking her hand.

Piper pulled it back swiftly with an uncertain gaze in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Piper asked stepping back from him.

"I'm your husband, the King!" Leo exclaimed.

"I don't know who you are," Piper said shaking her head in confusion.

In the heat of the moment, Leo grabbed her and shook her as if he could shake the memory back into her.

"You're Piper, the Queen who everyone adores! You're my wife!" Leo shouted in frustration.

Piper's breathing became heavy and uneven.

"I don't remember! Stop hurting me!" Piper shouted.

"What in God's name is going on in here?!" Leona demanded.

Leo saw his mother's shock expression when her eyes fixed on Piper.

With a quick push, Piper got out of Leo's death grip and made a dash to the castle's bridge.

Those faces, the people, and this place held no significant place in her mind. They were complete strangers to her, strangers she had to get away from.

"Leo...What-?"

Leo grunted and walked out.

Piper felt the urge to flee this place. A sense of familiarity rose up inside her, as if she wanted to flee from it all before. Piper quickly pushed the feeling aside. It was suffocating her with it's cage-like walls, but swords landed on her neck before she could cross the bridge. She stood there in utter shock and stillness. With the slightest move, the blades would slice her neck open.

"How dare you?! Do you not know that is your Queen?!" Leo bellowed at his Royal guards.

"Your Highness," They said in unison as the swords withdrew as quickly as they were drawn.

They dropped to their knees with their heads bowed down.

The freezing air finally hit her and she felt the icy breeze like a thousand knives against her skin.

Leo came face to face with her, and she noted how young he actually was. Even without a memory, Piper figured Kings were old and ugly. He was just the opposite. Something clicked inside her.

Oh, no! He was the King! Now, he'll really have her head for raiding his kitchen and showing disrespect.

"Come," Leo said getting ready to turn his back.

"No," Piper answered before thinking.

"There's no where else to go. Although, it is your choice if you rather go to bed or stand here in the cold," Leo said a little harshly.

She was stubborn as ever, he'd give her that.

Piper took a step and the world around her spun as a dark veil covered her eyes.

Leo caught her limp body in his arm and figured she was exhausted from the emotional drain of tonight's event. Her health has never been well ever since she was young. He lifted her up into his arms easily and carried her into her bed chamber.

'Piper, I know that you have no idea who you are or who I am. I promise you that I will try my best to help you remember everything in the past even if I do not wish for you to. I am sadden that your mind is a blank slate, but perhaps, this is my second chance to do right by you. A second chance to love you, and maybe one day, you will love me. You have to stop running away from me, because I can't let you go. Sleep well,' Leo thought to himself as he placed her into bed.

The next morning, Piper awoke to soft whispers and peering eyes. She sat up quickly and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Don't be afraid. They're here to help you bathe and change," The beautiful woman from last night said warmly to her as she sat down by her bedside.

"My apologies, but I have no idea who you are," Piper said shaking her head.

"I am the King's mother and you are my very beloved daughter by royal blood," Leona said taking Piper's hand.

"I---"

"Hurry, Dear. The King is not known for his patience," Leona warned helping Piper up from her bed.

The hot water released the tension in her fragile shoulders, and the scent of white roses and lavender awoke her every senses. It was a beautiful day outside, compared to yesterday night. _'What happened last night? How did I get into bed?'_ Piper pondered and gasped. _'No, he couldn't have possibly carried her all the way up here,'_ Piper concluded.

Piper turned to her Lady's maids. The lady on her left-hand side was about forty-years-old and looked extremely too serious for Piper's unanswered questions. The young girl to her right was about her age.

"You," Piper called.

The young girl curtsy and bowed her head ready for orders.

"Do you know what happened to me?" Piper asked curiously.

The young girl looked up scared and glanced over her shoulder at the old lady.

"The King won't allow us to speak of it," The young girl answered.

Piper did not try again since the results seemed grim.

She was adorned in her finest light pink gown with pearls and lace fixed on the trimming of her dress. Piper found herself walking down the swirling staircase of the castle. She was too busy raiding for food last night to notice how magnificent the place looked. It took her breath away to simply walk through it.

'There most be tons of secret passages here to frolic through,' Piper thought smiling and swirled right into the King standing behind her.

Leo cleared his throat forcefully and looked her over. She looked extremely too thin for his taste. The two idle months she spent sleeping definitely shown through her undernourished body. The gowns that she used to fit into perfectly, were now too loose here and there. Leo sighed with disappointment and looked up at her.

Piper raised a couple of fingers up to her lips in surprise and stared at Leo through her big brown eyes. She noticed his unpleasant look at her physique and felt like she had to cover herself from his wondering eyes.

"Come," Leo said turning his back.

"Is that all you say? How about 'Good morning, My Lady'? Or 'Did you sleep well last night'? Or 'How are you feeling this morning'?" Piper asked standing firmly in her place.

Leo turned back reluctantly and glared at her for a second. Piper staggered back slowly and gasped when he took her hand.

"Good morning, My Lady," Leo said kissing her hand.

Satisfied, Piper let out a breath.

"**Come,**" Leo ordered once more turning his back to her.

Piper sighed and followed him without paying much attention to where they were going.

"Ow!" Piper exclaimed bumping her head into his rock hard shoulder bone.

"Do you not know how to walk? Must I hire a teacher to teach you how to walk properly? Or are you simply too blind to see what's in front of you?" Leo asked peering down at her.

"Of course, I know how to walk!" Piper exclaimed.

Suddenly, a careless maid carrying a bucket of water bumped into Piper and forced her into Leo's arms. Leo caught her as her arms reached out to land upon his shoulders.

Without warning, the whole scene from the accident played back in Leo's memory faster than he could absorb them. Anger, guilt, and sorrow, began to rear it's ugly head again.

"Your Majesty, I am terribly sorry!" The maid said with her knees bent and her head to the ground.

"Your Queen just awoke from two months of sleep and you wish to put her back right where she was! Tell me why I should not execute you at this moment?!" Leo roared angrily at the young girl kneeling at his feet shaking in fear.

"Guards!" Leo called.

The guards came rushing in.

"Drag this girl to the dungeon and await my orders for execution!" Leo ordered.

"Yes, your Highness!" They replied grabbing her arms as she begged for mercy through sobs.

"No, wait!" Piper's voice rose up as she pried herself from Leo's death grip.

"Do not get involved," Leo said sternly looking at her.

"But it was an accident," Piper defended wondering if she's going to win this battle.

"You could've been hurt!" Leo exclaimed.

"Accidents happen! I'm sure she didn't mean to," Piper defended.

"For her carelessness, she must be punished. Guards, drag her outside and give her 50 lashings!" Leo gave the final ordered.

Leo firmly took Piper's hand and led her to the breakfast table. He sat her down next to him, and proceeded to eat breakfast as he cut up her sausages for her. Leona looked at the tense situation build up as Piper flinched every time the lash gave out it's sharp whipping sound.

"Eat," Leo ordered.

"Leo," Leona called out softly glancing quickly at Piper's distress.

"Good morning, Mother. Enjoy your breakfast," Leo said as if nothing happened.

"Piper, say good morning to Mother," Leo ordered looking over at her.

Piper's eyes were filled with tears that threaten to fall, but she held them in and managed a good morning to Leona.

Her son could be so cold-hearted sometimes, but under that rough-like wall is a man with warmth.

Upset, Piper raced from the breakfast table sobbing. Leona dropped her fork and stood also.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Leona said walking out after Piper.

Leo tossed the fork down and sat quietly for awhile before he threw the dishes to the floor in frustration. He couldn't do anything right it seems.

Leona found Piper sobbing in the garden and approached her.

"Oh, darling. Come here," Leona said embracing Piper into her arms.

"I don't even know him, and I hate him already! Am I a horrible person?" Piper asked.

"No, Sweetheart. The Piper everyone knows was never easy for tears," Leona stated.

Piper sat up and regain her composure.

"Leo did what he needed to do. This is how he run's his Kingdom, and I can't say his rule isn't successful. Rules are rules and they do not change very often," Leona explained.

"But you should've seen the look in his eyes when the maid almost made me fall. It was like he could've taken her life right then and there. It was horrific!" Piper exclaimed.

Leona sighed.

"Only because he was forced to relive the moment he almost lost the love of his life. You know, he still blames himself for your accident," Leona announced.

"My accident," Piper recalled.

"How did it happen?" Piper asked hastily.

"I'm going to let Leo tell you himself," Leona said leaving them alone as Piper dried her tears.

"I am sorry that I upset you, My Queen. But you must understand that it was something I had to do," Leo apologized moving closer to her.

Piper stood up with the grace that she always had, and turned to face him.

"I understand," Piper said with the puffy redness still in her eyes.

His heart took another stab. He always managed to make her cry and he hated himself for it. From now on, he swore, to never make her cry again.

"Your accident, My Love. We were visiting my cousin, Lord Richard, because Lady Katherine had recently had a child," Leo paused.

"Why do we not have any children of our own?" Piper asked innocently.

Leo stared at her trying to come up with an answer that her naive mind could understand. Leo cupped her chin with his hand.

"You're simply too young, My Queen," Leo answered.

"Too young? Is that an excuse to say you can't produce any?" Piper asked teasingly.

That was a straight attack on his Majesty's ego, and Leo wasn't going to have it.

"You-" Leo pointed a finger as he stepped closer to her.

Piper took a step closer to him closing their distance.

"What?" Piper asked.

Leo lowered his finger and Piper's eyes followed his movement.

"Such temper, Your Highness. It's not good for your health," Piper said.

"The visit didn't take long, and I decided to take you to the marketplace. Which was extremely incompetent of me," Leo said looking down at her.

"Have you ever kissed me?" Piper asked out of the blues.

'What has gotten into my Queen?' Leo thought.

"No," Leo answered honestly.

"What kind of a relationship did we have then?" Piper asked disappointed as she turned her back and picked a flower from it's resting place and brought it up to her nose.

"I see your not interested in your accident after all," Leo said following close behind her.

"Accidents happen. I'm here now, aren't I?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but-"

"It wasn't your fault, Your Highness. You can stop feeling guilty. Now, I would like to learn more about myself," Piper said.

"What would you like to know?" Leo asked.

"Did I like flowers?" Piper asked.

"If you didn't, this garden wouldn't even be here right now," Leo answered.

"Did I like to read?" Piper asked.

"Very much," Leo answered.

"Did I get into trouble often?" Piper asked.

Leo scoffed and replied sarcastically, "_Never_."

"Hmm...Did we argue?" Piper asked.

"A lot," Leo answered.

"Was it funny?" Piper continued.

"Quite amusing, yes," Leo replied.

"What did I like to do for fun?" Piper asked curiously.

"You like to frolic with frogs by the pond," Leo answered chuckling slightly at the memory of her covered in mud.

"You can't be serious! How ghastly. Hardly a behavior fit for a Queen," Piper commented.

Leo knew she was not herself right now.

"But that's what makes you so beautiful. You're not afraid to be different or to stand your ground," Leo said pulling on a curl of her hair slightly.

"What's the-?"

Leo took her hand and dragged her along with him.

"Wait...Your Highness..."

"Leo," He corrected.

"Leo, I can't walk that fast. Could you slow down, please?" Piper asked struggling to keep up with him.

Frustrated, Leo turned around and swept her up into his arms and continued walking. Piper stared up at him in surprise as she draped her arms securely around his neck. The man carrying her right now was her husband, the King, and a very handsome one she might add. The past is the past, no matter what happened between them before her accident, this was their chance to love one another.

Piper stood on her feet again when they were in the sunroom where brunch was already laid out for them to enjoy. Her stomach gave a sharp pang of hunger. With everything that happened since last night, she didn't realize how hungry she became.

"You must be starving," Leo said guiding her back to a chair.

Unfolding the napkin on the table in front of her, Piper neatly placed it onto her lap. Well, she certainly hasn't forgotten her table etiquettes, Leo thought to himself as he snapped his napkin opened.

Leo's right-hand man walked into their brunch with a scroll in his hands.

"Not now, Joker. I am busy," Leo said without raising his eyes to the man.

"I am sorry to hear that, Your Highness. Your Majesty, the Queen, good health to you," The man said with a bow.

Piper bowed her head in response looking at the old man who spoke so freely with Leo. Somehow, she recognize the annoyance in Leo's eyes for this man.

"Your Highness, Lady Leona summoned the doctor and orders that the Queen sees him. In addition, you are to rehearse the Waltz with Her Royal Highness a quarter pass noon in the ballroom. Two days from now, you are to attend Her Royal Highness to a fitting in town..."

Leo raised a hand and silenced this "Joker".

"The Queen will not go into town. Bring the town to her," Leo ordered.

"At your command. The menu for the ball greatly calls for your attention, Your Highness," He finished and rolled the scroll up.

"Yes, I know all this. You are excused," Leo said in a dismissive tone.

Piper returned to her meal in silence as she felt the discomfort beaming from Leo.

"Piper..." Leo called softly with something serious to say.

Piper looked up in silence.

"I am sorry that all of this is falling onto your shoulders before you return to full health. You have to know it bothers me when all I want you to do is rest. I would push back the debutante ball if I could, but it's out of my hands. I don't want to-"

"I'll be all right as long as you're there," Piper interrupted.

Leo smiled.

"I'll be there every step of the way," Leo reassured.

Piper nodded and return to her meal.

'_You are definitely not the Piper I used to know. What am I going to do with you? What am I going to do when you regain your memory and figure out how much you loathe me? I've already fallen deep in love with you. Even more so as you are sitting in front of me. I'm exhausted from hiding these feelings for you, only if I could tell you and have you understand them. But I can't, because you have too much on your fragile shoulders right now. I would rather take my own life than let you carry a heavy burden. My only wish is that you are happy. I am willing to sacrifice everything for your happiness, Piper. I swear to the heaven's above,' Leo thought to himself. _

TBC...please review...because you love me? j/k review if you want me to continue writing!


	4. A Toast To You

****

**A/N: Thank you for your fantastic reviews. Yes, I do admit that I take time before these chapters get punched out, but do realize that I have a life too. The only reason this one wasn't put out earlier is because I've spent two months in Vietnam for my summer vacation. Anyways, my apologies. Happy reading to you all:D**

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks before the Debutante Ball...

Piper was having a gown fitting in her dressing room. While the other debutantes are wearing white, she is going to wear red. Simply because she can and she will. Her gown had a scarlet tone with gold trimmings running along the edges. The seamstress carefully tailored the dress to fit Piper's body perfectly.

Nearby, Leo sat reading a scroll as he admired her from the corner of his eyes. The beige tint of her skin seemed to glow even more magnificently in this red dress. For once, Leo saw her eyes shining ever so brightly. She looked happy.

"Your Highness, the fitting is complete," the seamstress said.

"Oh," Piper acknowledge as she stepped down from the platform facing a mirror.

Without a warning, the front of Piper's dress caught onto a hinge on the platform, and Piper fell to the ground. She took in a sharp breath as images flashed before her eyes.

She remembered...she remembered it all. From her happiest days being a Princess in her own Kingdom to living in a hell that she ruled. Piper opened her eyes as a tear threaten to fall from them. Leo was right by her side to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

Piper looked up at him...

**There**...That cold stare in her eyes turned his heart into ice right away. The look that he was so familiar with since the day he married her. A look he never seem to make go away no matter how hard he tried. Since she lost her memory, she didn't look at him like that anymore. Then, Leo knew she was herself again when she took the fall.

Leo silently helped her up.

No words were exchanged as Piper hastily left the room.

Piper was past the door when Leo caught her hand suddenly. He stepped into view and faced her.

"Time for our Waltz practice," Leo said as if nothing's changed.

Leo let go of her hand when they were in the ballroom.

"Let me take a look at you," Leo said giving her a once over.

"I didn't know I was so amusing to you," Piper said with a smirk.

"You're actually too dull for me. I wonder what my father saw in you," Leo said.

"Why don't you ask him?" Piper retorted.

"If I could raise him from his grave, I would. A man can't possibly find interest in a girl like you. Hence the fact that you are not very well endowed for your age," Leo lied through his teeth.

"Well endowed or not, I am your wife and the Queen of your land may I remind you," Piper stated.

"True, but it doesn't mean I have to like you. Now, do I?" Leo asked.

"Hmm...You're right. I'll just make myself scarce," Piper said.

"Halt! Don't you turn your back on me," Leo warned.

Piper stared back.

Leo cued the maestro to began playing as he encircled his arm around Piper's waist.

The music melted them into each other as one.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked reading her look as much as he could.

"Fine," Piper answered.

"Look at me, don't look anywhere else. You may get dizzy," Leo said.

"Mother's here?" Piper asked.

Leo simply nodded.

"Thank you," Piper said after a pause.

"For?" Leo asked.

"For taking care of me when I was down," Piper answered.

"You would do the same," Leo said.

"Don't be too sure. I may get tired and leave you for another man," Piper said harshly but Leo never took it too seriously.

Those words never did anything to him except make him more protective of her.

'Her hand is so soft and tender. Her eyes are so sensual. The feel of her body against mine sets my soul on fire. Having her beside me ignites every waking passion I have hidden inside for so long, but why can't I make myself tell her these things? Perhaps, my heart has grown cold a long time ago. If only I could tell you I love you,' Leo thought to himself as the waltz ended.

Someone's hand clap vibrating through the empty ballroom as Piper and Leo search for it's owner.

"Mother! When did you get here?" Piper asked shocked.

"Piper, do you- do you remember who I am?" Leona asked embracing her daughter-in-law.

Piper nodded.

"We should get the doctor to take a look again," Leona said worried.

"I'm fine, Mother. Really," Piper insisted.

"Your waltz could use a few improvements though," Leo chimed in.

"You hush. She was gorgeous and most elegant. You, on the other hand, could work on that frame," Leona warned Leo.

Leo disliked having his mother around Piper. Piper could never be at fault whenever Leona was around. There was nothing Piper could do to upset Leona, nothing!

The maids set a table up for tea and they all gathered around.

"I have consulted an oracle!" Leona announced excitedly.

"Oh, Mother! You can't be serious. You know how I feel about _oracles..._" Leo said with a sense of boredom drifting into his voice.

Leona ignored his comment and went on about her oracle reading. Piper happily went along with her.

"And you know what? She also believes that Piper's birthday marks a year of blossoming love, romance, and even a grandchild!" Leona announced in pure bliss.

Piper could tell even without an oracle that what Leona wanted most was a grandchild to hold. Unfortunately, Piper didn't count on that happening anytime soon.

"Mother, how impossible are those events to happen, do you know?" Leo asked rather amused.

Piper shot a dirty look at him momentarily, but Leona caught it.

"Leo, they're only impossible because you make them impossible," Leona insisted.

His short temper was about to rear it's ugly head, Piper thought to herself as she glanced Leo's way after Leona's comment.

"Mother, it's not all Leo's fault. I guess I've simply been too aloof. Besides, no Queen leaves her King standing alone," Piper said sweetly placing her hand on Leo's as a sign of affection.

With Piper's hand resting on his, Leo found it hard to speak and impossible to breathe. Somehow, Piper managed to put a smile on Leona's face with one small movement. To Leo, it was like time has stopped and all his senses were magnified. He could feel the very lines on her tender hands, the lavender scent in her fragrance, and taste the sweetness in the air.

"Well, I have errands to deliver. Leo, see to it that Piper gets some rest," Leona ordered.

As Piper watched Leona exit with the maids, Leo was staring at Piper's resting hand on his very own. Piper noticed and quickly snatched it back.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make Mother happy," Piper explained.

"Indeed, you have," Leo acknowledged.

With that, Piper stood and excused herself.

"Would you get some rest, please? You look like a ghost," Leo said.

Leo looked on until she was well out of view. He proceeded to the dining room where Piper's birthday menu was awaiting a final decision.

With all the activities going on in the castle, Piper and Leo barely saw each other at all. Piper was busy learning the names of the debutantes and their family history. She had to know a little bit before she socialized with them, didn't she? Leo was concern with the decorations in the ballroom and getting Piper's five-layered cake just right.

**One day before Piper's Debutante Ball **

Piper stood outside on her balcony gazing at the stars above her shining ever so brightly.

'Tomorrow's my 18th birthday. Although that number has no significance to me, it now marks the day where I step into society. A day where I have to grow up and be a woman. No more frolicking about the castle, no more lazy days by the pond, and no more childhood. Childhood, what childhood? It was ripped out from underneath me when I was forced to marry. How are you supposed to grow up when you barely had the chance to be a child?'

Piper laughed scornfully at the thought and took a long pause.

'But I can't avoid the truth forever. It's time to grow up. Leo really needs a Queen to stand by his side. Even if he doesn't tell me, I know Parliament is refusing to acknowledge his power because I'm not there as his backbone. Parliament is quaint for viewing an 18-year-old girl a man's backbone to governing his people. How silly. Sigh What am I suppose to do? How am I suppose to grow up in one day?'

Leo was enjoying a glass of wine in his bed chamber thinking about Piper upcoming birthday. Has this day come all too soon?

'Tomorrow is your 18th birthday, dear Piper. Tomorrow marks a day where society accepts you as a woman. But only I know that you never had a childhood to start with. I understand how it feels, because I didn't have a childhood either.

My Love, I still see the child within you every time you soak in a little happiness from doing things I cannot understand. Happiness, something I have never been able to provide for you. I see the tears you keep inside and feel the sorrow in your eyes. It cuts me with a knife, but why am I hopeless to do anything? I mean, I care for thousands of subjects under me, but I can't seem to do much for you. sigh

I remember when Mother brought me over to your Father's Kingdom, and I met you for the first time. You captured my heart with your grass stained dress and muddy face. Still, you were the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on. All the other Princesses I've met kept to their manners and rules in front of me. You dared to challenge me, tease me, and even make me smile. Only you. So, a toast to you, dear Piper. May your years be full of harmony and happiness. Happy birthday, Love,' Leo thought as he finished his glass of wine.

TBC...Please review. If you don't, please don't keep reading my story. Thanks, everyone! You guys rock!


	5. Happy Birthday

****

Author's Note!!!- _I would like to extend a warm thank you to those of you who reviewed my story. I enjoy reading all of them, especially, the longer ones. Your support has been deeply noted. I started my 2nd yr of college today, and it was awesome! Just wanted to let you guys in on that little fact. Anyways, this chapter, I would have to say is long (at least to me) and kind of a filler. I hope you guys enjoy reading it:D_

Chapter 5

A baby blue jay twittered happily outside of Piper's window, waking her up from a deep slumber. Piper stretched out and felt a cold, velvety object under her palms. When she opened her eyes, the image of thousands of red roses filled her entire bedroom chamber. Rose petals were scattered on her bedspread. Piper sat up in bed to enjoy the view and soak up the sweet scent.

"Happy birthday, your Majesty!" Her maids exclaimed in unison when they entered.

Piper smiled and gave a slight nod in response. As she stepped out of bed, Piper found a card sitting on her dresser. Leo's feather pen handwriting was etched on the outside with the words 'Happy Birthday'. She took a minute to trace the letters with her fingers and then flipped the card open.

Leo wrote, 'I am sorry I cannot be there to give you a proper good morning, My Love, but I have personally prepared a breakfast for you to enjoy before the day ahead. I will see you soon, _signed Leo_.'

Piper smiled as she closed the card and replaced it back on the dresser. She proceeded to her morning cleansing before having breakfast. Her maids followed her into the dining chamber and took their place behind her seat as the chefs brought out platters of food.

"His Majesty prepared all this?" Piper asked the head chef who was standing in front of her.

"Yes, Your Highness. Please, enjoy your meal," The head chef said.

Clearly, Leo has prepared too many breakfast dishes. Not to be rude, Piper ate a little from every plate. She's always enjoyed Leo's cooking because he simply knows what she likes and how she likes it.

After a while, Piper simply couldn't eat anymore and she decided to take a walk in the garden. It was a perfect morning, the skies were free from clouds, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing.

In the ballroom, Leo was busy ordering the servants around as they hurried to get decorations up. He noticed a group of them crowded over by the window overlooking the garden. Leo got right behind them and cleared his throat. They turned around standing rigid and uneasy. Leo smiled very friendly and ordered them to get back to work. They quickly walked away as Leo looked after them.

Curiously, Leo walked up to the window and notice Piper taking a morning stroll through their lovely little garden. She was magnificent and completely in her element. Her long, curly, brown hair glistened in the sunlight as she tried to catch a bouncing butterfly fluttering around her. Piper smiled when the butterfly finally rested on the palm of her hand.

Leo suddenly got an idea. He quickly grabbed a sheet of paper, scribbled something on it, and folded it into an airplane. Positioning himself at the window, he aimed the paper airplane at Piper and hoped the wind would carry it to her.

When the airplane landed on the ground, Piper looked at it curiously.

"What's this?" Piper asked her maids.

"It's from the King," One of them replied.

The other pointed at the window above.

Piper looked up to see Leo standing by the window looking down at her. Leo motioned her to read the paper that was still lying on the ground.

"I think he wants you to read it, Your Highness," The maid said picking the paper up and handing it to Piper.

She unfolded the paper and the words 'you look beautiful' were written on there. Piper looked up and smiled. Leo motioned that he had to go, and Piper nodded.

Moments later, Piper found herself sinking into a warm bath. Eighteen floating lilies with lit candles filled the shape of her tub. Piper relaxed her head on the marble tub as her maid scrubbed her back with a cloth. She was drifting off to sleep when Leo quietly entered, switched positions with the maid, and ordered all of them outside. Piper didn't realize the switch until she caught a familiar smell in the air.

"Leo?" Piper asked lifting her head up.

"How'd you know it was me?" Leo asked surprised.

"I can smell you a million miles away," Piper answered and then remembered something.

"What are you doing in my bath chamber?" Piper asked sinking lower in her tub to make sure he doesn't see anything.

"You know, it's dangerous to fall asleep in the bath chamber," Leo cautioned.

"I was just closing my eyes," Piper said lifting her hand to catch a lily floating by.

"Come here, I'll finish your back," Leo motioned her over.

Piper hesitated.

"Trust me," Leo said smiling.

Piper slowly turned her back and moved towards Leo. He grabbed a sponge nearby, add some oil to it, and began to sponge Piper's back gently. He noticed her wrinkled up forehead.

"You'll get old faster wrinkling your forehead like that. Instead, tell me your troubles," Leo said massaging her shoulders.

Piper stopped his hand by placing her own onto his. There was a slight pause before Piper spoke.

"You shouldn't be doing this. If anyone sees you, you'll be the laughing stock of this castle. I mean, who caters to their wife like you do?" Piper asked not quite sure where that came from.

Leo smiled knowing that she does realize how much he cares for her and how much he's willing to risk to make her happy.

"Well, who says I can't cater to my wife?" Leo asked her.

"Wives cater to their husbands, not the other way around. I can do it myself," Piper insisted trying to take the sponge away from him.

"It's your birthday. Relax...Turn around," Leo ordered.

The look in his eyes forced her to obey, and Piper turned back around once more. Having him here in the bath chamber with her really shook up her insides. It's bad enough that she has butterflies in her stomach, but to add the touch of his hands on her was like a boiling pot of water. She swore steam was coming from the bath chamber, and the water wasn't even that hot!

Leo began to kiss the droplets of water off of her creamy, white shoulders as Piper tried hard not to flinch from the funny feeling it gave.

"Happy 18th birthday, My Love," Leo softly whispered in her ear.

Piper turned around to come face to face with him. Their eyes met in a fiery gaze. Piper reached up and rested her wet hand on the side of his face. They were still for a moment until Leo took her hand away interrupting the moment.

"Let's get you out. Your hands are starting to look like prunes," Leo said holding a towel out in front of him.

Still, Piper hesitated. Leo smiled and held the towel above his head. He waited until he felt Piper wrapped the towel around her to open his eyes. She looked like a divine goddess with water dripping off of her body. He couldn't contain himself anymore, he wanted her, and he wanted her so bad.

"Your hairdresser has arrived in the powder room. Let her do your hair, yes?" Leo asked trying to refrain himself.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked tugging on a strand of her wet hair making her look incredible adorable to Leo.

"I have to ride out to our summerhouse and welcome the debutantes," Leo answered.

Piper frowned.

"What's the problem?" Leo asked.

She didn't want him around all those young, beautiful, alluring debutantes. She wasn't sure how to tell him. Maybe it was the look on her face that hinted him to the problem.

"Is my Queen jealous?" Leo asked teasingly.

Piper squared her shoulders and asked, "Who would be jealous?"

Leo smiled as he cupped her chin in the palm of his hand.

"You're the apple of my eye. No one else comes close," Leo reassured as he kissed her wet forehead.

"Maids!" Leo called.

Her maids quickly entered.

"I'll see you at the ball," Leo reminded as he left.

The hairdresser gave Piper an up do hairstyle with a few strands of curls falling out of her hair. She was pleased with it and decided to go lay down in her bed chamber.

"Doors," Piper said to the guards standing outside of her bedroom.

She couldn't believe her eyes! Her family was in her room awaiting her arrival.

"Oh, my goodness!" Piper exclaimed rushing in to embrace her family.

Her father, King Victor of Eron. Her mother, Queen Patricia of Eron. Her oldest sister, Lady Prudence of Frankfurt. Lady Prudence's husband, Lord Andrew of Frankfurt. Her youngest sister, Princess Phoebe of Eron. They were all there in the flesh!

"Happy birthday, darling!" Patricia said embracing her daughter.

Piper was brought to tears. She hasn't been able to see her family in the past five years. Mainly due to the travel distance.

"How come I didn't know anything about this?" Piper asked dabbing her eyes dry.

"Your husband wanted it to be a surprise," Victor explained.

"Really? I'm surprised," Piper said.

"Where is Leo?" Patricia asked.

"Oh, he rode out to the summer house to welcome the debutantes," Piper replied.

"Umm...I'm sure you're all very tired. Please, let Rose show you to your rooms," Piper stated.

"We'll see you at the ball," Her mother said as they started to walk out.

****

Flash forward to Piper's ball...

Leo held Piper as he twirled her around the ballroom floor as they performed their Waltz.

"Piper, you look breathtaking tonight," Leo praised.

"I hope you don't suffocate," Piper replied smiling to the audience as she spun out of Leo's arms. He quickly yanked her back forcing their bodies to come even closer than before as they resume their dance.

"I only have a hard time breathing when you're not by my side," Leo admitted.

"Now, why is that?" Piper asked.

"Because you are the air I breathe and the life source of every fiber of my body," Leo answered.

Piper scoffed and said, "You were always a good liar."

"You don't honestly believe that's a lie, do you?" Leo asked before he spun her out and they both took a bow as the music faded.

"Care for a drink, Your Majesty?" A servant asked carrying sparkling wine. Piper picked one up and so did Leo.

"A toast to you, My Queen. Happy birthday," Leo said raising his glass. Piper brought her own to touch his making a clinking sound. Leo took a sip, but Piper poured its contents into her mouth, and grabbed another one.

"That's not very lady-like," Leo commented feeling uneasy at how naturally she's pouring alcohol down her throat.

"I was never lady-like to begin with," Piper retorted lifting the glass up to her mouth again as she walked away.

By this time, the debutantes were already introduced and everyone was mingling amongst themselves. The parents of the debutantes and the parents of the escorts were forcing their children to meet and greet with each other. The sight was quite amusing to Piper, and she was so glad she married early. How awkward it must be to speak with someone you hardly know, and forced to speak with someone you do not like.

In the corner were a group of young, prestigious men. Piper looked at them one by one, some were her age, but others were slightly older. She only knew them in pictures and by their family history, but there was one young man that stood out to her. He looked rather familiar, but she didn't know where she saw him before.

"The Queen looks rather young, wouldn't you say?" One man asked in the group.

"Isn't that your specialty, Samuel?" A different one asked.

"She still practically a baby, David. I like voluptuous women. She's far too underdeveloped for my taste," Samuel said.

"Your taste? I hope you do realize who's woman you're talking about," David reminded.

"Yes, who's woman are you talking about?" Leo cut in as he heard the whole conversation.

"The King's," Samuel replied because he was too busy peering at Piper that he didn't notice Leo was there until he looked back.

Samuel almost choked on his glass of wine when he saw Leo standing there. Leo smiled rather too friendly. He wrapped an arm around Samuel and asked, "Would you look at her? Just take a moment and look at her." Samuel nodded feeling uneasy.

"Creamy, white skin. Rosy lips, big-brown eyes, and a body that is pure as the driven snow. **Voluptuous women, huh? You don't know what you're missing**," Leo said fixing his jacket as he walked away leaving Samuel embarrassed with snickering friends to make it worse.

'Time to put an end to this party so I can spend some time with Piper,' Leo thought silently as he whispered into a servant's ear to bring in the cake. Then, he made his way over to Piper smiling like an idiot.

"Are you feeling all right?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

Leo wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked her towards the center of the dance floor.

"I feel fine. Quickly, close your eyes," Leo said when the lights were shut off and only the candles gave light to a dark room.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Piper asked.

"Please, close your eyes," Leo begged. Piper listened and closed her eyes as her five-layered cake rolled in to the center where she and Leo were standing. Eighteen very bright candles surrounded the bottom layer, with real pink roses decorated the cake. Next to it was a table filled with tons of presents. People gathered around to watch. Leo came behind Piper and whispered, "Open them, My Love."

Piper's eyes flew open to this magnificent five-layered cake that was perfect in every way. "Leo, it's beautiful. It really is," Piper said. "Make a wish and blow out the candles," Leo urged. Piper closed her eyes and rested her chin on her hands.

'I wish that I will never have to leave Leo's side and may he never leave mine,' Piper thought silently and opened her eyes to blow out the candles. Leo guided Piper's hand as she cut the cake. The guests clapped their hands as the chefs came by to disburse the cake to the guests.

"Let's take a walk," Leo said taking her hand.

He led her into the garden where little sparkling lights surrounded the bushes. They took a seat near the fountains.

"Thank you for my present," Piper said after a long moment.

"What present?" Leo asked surprised.

"My family. Thank you for having them brought here. You have no idea how much that means to me," Piper said sincerely.

"You're welcome, but that was only part of my present," Leo announced.

Piper looked at him questionably.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Leo asked changing the subject.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I did. I loved my cake," Piper answered.

"I'm glad you liked everything," Leo said.

"So...Where's the rest of my present?" Piper asked smiling.

Leo smiled and asked, "You really want it?" "Of course," Piper answered. "Okay, then close your eyes," Leo demanded. "Leo..." Piper whined. "Listen to me, close your eyes," Leo urged. Piper let out a sigh but in the end she closed her eyes. "Are you peeking?" Leo teased. "You know I'm not," Piper answered.

Slowly, Leo started to lean into her. They weren't sitting far from each other, but closing the distance at that moment seemed like an eternity. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, and she had no idea what was going on until it was too late. Although, Leo didn't know how she would respond but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Piper's eyes popped open when she felt something soft against her mouth. It was Leo's lips. He was kissing her! Their first real kiss...The panic, and the rush of emotion shocked Piper at first, until she relaxed and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

Leo disengaged as the fireworks went up in the sky. He wrapped his arm around her as they both sat watching beautiful colors light up the night sky.

__

TBC...Please review and feel free to tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. I apologize if it wasn't interesting, but I promise the next one will be!


	6. Faulty Arrows

****

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except the telling of this story.

****

A/N- College is exciting! I love the freedom, but hate the parking. With the vast parking lots we have, I can never find a space to park in unless it's like the very last row of the parking lot. Frustrating. OH! And sorry I took so long to update b/c college's been busy. Anyways...

Thank you for your support and suggestions. In this chapter, as one of you suggested, Piper spends some time with her family. Much appreciation for whoever suggested it. Thanks:D Enjoy!

****

Chapter 6

Phoebe bumped into her older sister as Piper released the arrow from her bow and completely missed the target.

"I must say that was not your best," Phoebe giggled.

"Thanks to you, little one," Piper said giving Phoebe a little push.

It was a calm day outside for Piper to practice her archery lessons. That not she needed any; she had killer skills. Literally.

Phoebe decided to tag along for the enjoyment of making her sister miss. So far, Piper's missed every single shot. Her teacher wasn't very pleased to say the least.

"Let me just get a bull's eye before she drives me insane," Piper said to Phoebe after her teacher was done yelling at her from afar.

Piper pulled three arrows from their sheath and stretched them back against the bow as Piper aimed for the center of the target before she sent it flying across the air. Swish! All three arrows landed in the center of the target effortlessly. Piper lowered her bow and smiled in triumph.

"You're dangerous with a bow and arrow, I hope you know that," Phoebe said with wide eyes.

Piper shrugged and took off her gear as they made their way back to the castle.

"Where did you and Leo go after the cake ceremony?" Phoebe asked.

"Into the garden to watch the fireworks," Piper answered.

"Did anything else happen?" Phoebe probed.

"He kissed me!" Piper exclaimed. She was dying to let someone know this juicy little event.

"Yuck!" Phoebe detested. Piper frowned.

"And you let him?" Phoebe continued.

"Why shouldn't I? He is my husband and it was his present to me. A present I would like to accept over and over again," Piper replied smiling uncontrollably. She nudged her sister. "You should get married too, you know?" Piper asked. "I don't see the point in getting married," Phoebe replied. "Why? Because you're picky or is there no one attracted to you?" Piper teased.

Phoebe glared at Piper and walked slightly faster. "Hey, I was just teasing!" Piper called after her as she quicken her pace.

The outline of Leo's body was quickly approaching them, and Piper snatched Phoebe behind a tree.

"Stay still," Piper ordered as she began to climb the tree with her bow and arrow in hand.

Phoebe eyes Piper carefully and asked in a whisper, "Be careful! What are you doing?!"

"SHH! Just watch," Piper whispered back as she ready her bow and arrow for release.

Her brown irises was intently concentrated on the book Leo was holding in his hand as he made his way through the meadow in their direction. Only he didn't know the wrath that was about to be unleashed. A little more hesitant to release, Piper took more time to aim accurately because a slight fraction could cause a severe injury to her husband. The element of danger appealed to her, and she couldn't resist the temptation when it was offered so easily.

Whoosh! Piper heard the release of the arrow from her hand and it flew straight in Leo's direction. The moment played in slow motion in her eyes.

"What are you trying to do? Kill your husband?!" Phoebe cried and gasps when the arrow penetrated Leo's book.

"He's not dead. I am offended by you. My archery skills have never failed me before," Piper said with a mischievous smile.

The impact against Leo's book made him jump and drop the book. A dangerously looking arrow was sticking straight up from the cover of his book. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that someone was out to murder him. Yanking the arrow out of his book without much effort, Leo examined it in his hands.

There was a strange but intoxicating floral scent coming off the arrow and a gold trinket hanging off the end. He grinned at it, and looked in the direction it came in.

"Shoot! He knew it was me," Piper concluded with defeat in her voice. She was half waiting for him to come and hunt her down, but he whirled his head around and headed back to the castle with the arrow and book in tow.

When he was out of sight, Piper carefully planted her feet back down to earth with a sense of confusion on her face. He couldn't figure out who the arrow belonged to? No, that didn't seem right. Piper bit her bottom lip.

"Let's go, we're late for brunch!" Phoebe's hand caught her arm and pulled her along towards the patio of King Leonardo I summer house.

After Piper's birthday party, Leona suggested that they take a family vacation in order to relax, but Leo was reluctant to take Piper away from the castle at first. He recalled the last time he took her somewhere, she almost died. Who knows what catastrophe she could conjure up this time around. He remembered her exact words and facial expression that made him give in automatically.

"Leo, please? I just want us to spend some time with my family before they journey home. Don't you care about me anymore? Please?" Piper pleaded with big eyes and a pouting face.

It was completely unfair. He didn't have time to think when his head automatically nodded on it's own. She's too dangerous for his own good.

Leo walked up to the family's brunch table on the patio with his damaged book and arrow in hand. His wife and Phoebe arrived shortly after. He gazed at Piper with a smile playing on his lips, and Piper shied away from him.

"What is that in your hand? Did someone attack you?" Leona's voice was full of concern and panic.

Everyone began to get riled up.

"I am absolutely fine, Mother. I'm sure it was just an arrow gone faulty," He reassured taking his place at the table.

"Gone faulty? Straight at your book? That seems like a direct attack," Leona pressed on.

"Are we in any prominent danger?" Patricia asked.

Leo leaned into Piper's ear and replied teasingly, "No, but I am."

Her face grew hot as the family burst in laughter. Victor chuckled the hardest of them all.

"Besides, I have guards swarming this place. Not even an ant can get through," Leo joked.

Small talk amongst the table started up when the food was brought out.

Mesmerized by Piper's busy chatter with Prudence, he couldn't tear his eyes from her lovely face. The way she laughed was a melody to his ears and her voice was his song. Sunlight danced in her brown curls that fell like a waterfall down the middle of her back. He fought the urge to reach out and pull down on of the strands, like he did when they were younger.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Victor asked yanking Leo from his thoughts.

"Oh, no. Not at all," Leo answered focusing on the full plate in front of him.

After brunch, Leo sat examining the arrow again, holding it this way and that in his hand. Amused.

"Can I borrow it?" Victor asked.

Leo shot a glance at Piper who suddenly looked worried, and handed the arrow to her father.

"Umm...Well, the design tells me that it wasn't from an intruder," Victor concluded.

Leo totally knew it was her! So, why is he playing it off like he didn't know anything?! This infuriated her beyond words.

"There's a fragrance to it, too!" Victor announced surprised.

"I've noticed. Isn't it **_deadly_** intoxicating?" Leo asked smirking at Piper.

Victor sniffed more closely.

"It's a poison...Anyone hit with this arrow will be paralyzed from the waist down within minutes. Without a trained nose, it's hard to recognize the scent. Which is often mistaken for a fragrance instead of the deadly poison it is," Victor said amazed.

"Clever, isn't it?" Leo asked grinning.

"Clever is an understatement for whoever thought of this dangerous idea!" Victor exclaimed.

"So, someone was out to kill you!" Leona exclaimed after hearing the explanation.

"Kill, Mother? No, I don't believe that to be the case. Perhaps, just trying to annoy me," Leo concluded calmly.

"Why would you think that?" Piper asked eyeing him carefully.

"Because, My Love, to have this kind of precision..." Leo paused holding up his punctured book to show that the arrow was dead in the center. "To have this kind of precision from 100 yards away...If _he_ really wanted to kill me, _he_ wouldn't have missed. The person was aiming for the book," Leo finished.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I would like to meet this person, actually. _He _would be an asset to my archery army with the precision and the range _he_ possesses," Leo commented.

"And what if _he _wasn't a he at all? Instead, _he _would be a woman," Piper questioned.

"No woman is this deadly no matter what wrath she holds against the world," Her father answered.

"She's dangerous and all men like a little danger sometimes," Leo insisted kissing her soft hand.

A shiver ran down her spine at the touch of his warm lips on her skin. Piper was sure he knew it was her, but instead of yelling at her, he seemed more impressed than anything.

"Let's go jump in the lake!" Phoebe suggested excitedly changing the mood.

"No," Patricia ordered.

"Mother-"

"I think that's a great idea," Leo said.

"Let the kids have some fun," Victor insisted.

Her sisters raced off to change and Leo took long strides to his room. Frustrated, Piper took off from the table running into the house.

"Walk, young lady!" She heard her mother call behind her.

"She's unbelievable, Victor," Patricia complained.

"Your Leo is very fond of her, isn't he?" Victor asked Leona.

"Yes, he is. Who wouldn't be? There's an essence about her that traps everyone in their wake," Leona complimented.

"Thank you. I just wonder what happened with all the manners she left our home with eight years ago," Patricia frowned.

"Even then, she wasn't exactly the most obedient," Victor recalled.

"Because you gave her everything she wanted," Patricia blamed.

"Part of it is Leo's fault. He let's her get away with almost anything if it makes her happy," Leona reasoned smiling to herself.

Piper burst through Leo's bedroom door as he was changing. She quickly turned her back and he continued changing as if she wasn't there with a grin on his face.

"You knew it was me all long when you picked up the arrow," Piper said glancing behind her briefly.

"Of course, I did," Leo replied as he tied the drawstring of his white nylon pants.

She grew silent in her statue-like stand. Suddenly, Leo's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her small frame into his body. His arms were bare, which meant he wore no shirt, which also meant he was half-naked. Piper bit her bottom lip wishing they weren't so close, but on the contrary, it felt nice to feel his cool touch on her hot skin.

"Don't do that," He growled into her ear.

"Don't do what?" Piper asked clueless letting go of her bottom lip.

"Biting your lip, it's alluring," He answered.

The warm breath against her neck was distracting her and she nearly forgot what she came in there for.

"Why didn't you tell everyone that it was me?" Piper asked confused.

"And get you in trouble? No...I wouldn't do that. Instead, I rather annoy you by pretending I didn't know. That way, I've succeeded in luring you into my arms," Leo's voice was now low and unsteady.

"Piper, luring you is easier than taking candy from a baby," He said kissing her neck ever so softly.

"Who's dangerous now?" Piper retorted. Leo chuckled once and removed his arms from her waist.

As he stood in front of her, shirtless, Piper sinfully let her eyes travel over his chiseled chest. His physique was so well defined, it was desirable.

"Aren't you going to change, Love?" Leo asked eyeing her gown.

"Huh? Oh...Yes," Piper replied.

Leo shook his head as he watched her leave.

The humid afternoon weather was perfect for swimming in the lake. Her sisters were a bit more spontaneous than herself. They leaped into the water as soon as they were in range. Lord Andrew and Prudence were swimming gracefully side by side. They looked like they were in a world of their own.

She spotted her mother sitting against a maple tree with a cloth laid out under her. Years ago, her mother was the most beautiful woman she's ever encountered. Time has not been kind, and Piper could point out the new wrinkles on her face that has formed since the last time they saw each other.

Sitting down next to Patricia, Piper wrapped her arms around her mother in an embrace.

"Piper, darling, what's wrong?" Patricia asked warmly.

"I miss you," Piper pouted.

Patricia couldn't hold back her laughter. "Silly, child. You're practically a woman now. Such behavior is uncalled for. Think about what the King would say if he saw," Patricia reminded smoothing out Piper's curls.

"I don't care what he thinks. It's not often that I have a chance to see you," Piper complained holding on tighter.

"I miss you, too. More than you'll ever know. The hardest thing was letting you go," Patricia stated lifting Piper's chin up.

There was a sudden sadness that pierced to the surface of her mother's eyes, and she fought back the urge to tear up.

"As a mother, I have the duty of reminding you that you are a married woman. Someone's wife and the Queen of your land. Though you may hate it, but those are the facts. I hope you realize them," Patricia said in a severe tone.

Piper sighed. Tell her something she doesn't know for a change. It's practically imprinted in her head since she was ten-years-old.

"Mother, do you love father?" Piper asked curiously.

"Of course, what a silly question to ask," Patricia scoffed.

"How do you know that you love him?" Piper pressed on.

Eyeing her daughter carefully, Patricia answered, "My mind panics when I don't know where he is, every second of every day isn't enough time...What I'm trying to say is, I can't live without your father. He's my strength. I can't be without him."

Piper's expression looked like she was trying to calculate something but failed in attempt.

"Sit up straight, the King is coming this way," Her mother announced.

Piper rolled her eyes and slouched even more. She didn't feel the need to be so rigid in Leo's presence like the rest of the people around her. Then again, she was the only person who had the nerve to defy him. A hand slapped her back forcing it to straighten out. As a reflex Piper reached behind to rub the stinging feeling away when Leo approached.

"Are you not going to swim, My Queen?" Leo asked politely.

"I don't want to get my hair wet," Piper complained.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Silly excuse, isn't it?" He asked leaning against the tree casually.

"I don't..."

Before Piper could finish, Leo scooped her into his arms and excused them from her mother. He ran towards the waters edge with a squirming Piper in his arms. She slammed her eyes shut waiting for the liquid to hit her skin, but it didn't happen.

"Why are you so afraid of the water?" Leo asked staring down at her.

"It's just the possibility of drowning that I'm afraid of," Piper answered eyeing the lake with a cautious look and then back to Leo.

"You will never drown with me nearby," He insisted and proceeded to step into the water.

At first Piper clanged onto him, but within minutes, she was swimming like a fish.

Spending time with her family was a birthday present she will never forget, and only one person knew how important it was for her.

After an early dinner, Piper's family packed up for the journey home. Her father's land needed a King and Queen, and there just wasn't anything she could do to keep them there longer. Her sadness emerged to the surface when the carriages were ready and the guards at standby.

"You be good," Patricia reminded.

"As good as I can be," Piper reassured smiling. Leo frown as he knew she was only putting on a brave face for her loved ones.

"Take care. Both of you," Victor said kissing Piper's forehead.

"You too, Father," Piper replied.

She would've broke into sobs if it wasn't for Leo's strong grip on her waist. She had to let them go without putting a heavy burden on them. It was the least she could do.

"I will miss you," Phoebe said kissing her sister's cheek.

"Don't give father such a difficult time, will you?" Piper asked.

"No guarantees," Phoebe grinned stepping onto her carriage.

Prudence kissed Piper's cheek. "The next time I see you, I want to be able to carry my nephew," Piper joked. "As well as yourself," Prudence retorted and they broke into laughter.

The carriages pulled away from the estate as Phoebe and Prudence waved from the windows. Piper leaned against Leo's shoulder and sighed.

"Go ahead and cry," Leo said softly. "I'm not crying," Piper's voice cracked. "There's no need to prove yourself to me," He insisted looking into her moist eyes.

The tears threaten to tumble over and fall down her lovely cheeks. He swore her tears did more to him than she'd ever know. It felt like his heart was frozen and someone smashed it into a trillion pieces. As soon as he embraced her, the tears trickled down her face like a miserable rainy day.

****

TBC...

In the next chapter, they will return to the castle and that's when the real fun starts!

Please review if you want me to update a little faster.

Press the little button, you know you want to...


	7. Choices

****

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except my car, my jewelry, my Burberry purses...etc. What I'm getting at is I don't own _Charmed_.

****

A/N- Hey, guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter for you. Fast, isn't it? Well, that's only because I have two major exams this week that I need to study for. Don't expect another update until next week. I know, tear, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can.

Your reviews are much appreciated:D **Please, enjoy!**

****

Chapter 7: Choices

The archery army was lined up in ranks outside in the colossal courtyard with the blistering sun beating down on them. They stood unbelievably still and motionless at Piper's command.

She said as she walked across their ranks, "The King needs better archers and I have taken it upon myself to train you men into an instrument of speed and precision. Understood?"

"Yes, your Highness!" They answered in unison. She nodded and stepped to the side, free from the shooting range.

"Front line! Bows ready..."

The first rank lined up their bows and arrows in unison.

"Fire!" Piper ordered.

She watched the arrows land miserably into the targets missing, and some didn't even make it all the way to the target. She shook her head in dismay. For a King who had exceptional swordsmen, he lacked in the archery field, which would be devastating on the battlegrounds. How come she never notice this problem before?

"Are you all blind? What are you aiming for?!" Piper shouted.

This was going to be so much harder than she would have thought. Piper snatched a bow from one of the archers and a couple of arrows.

"Watch and learn _boys_," Piper instructed. Any man who couldn't hit a bull's eye if his life depended on it was no man in her eyes.

Easily, Piper stretched out five arrows along the bow evenly, aimed it up in the air, and let go.

The archers watched amazed as the five arrows hit five different targets with one release.

"Now, I don't expect you all to learn how to do that, but imagine if you could...You would be able to wipe out half of the enemy before they even encroached on our territory. If my calculations are correct, then the time it takes to fire five arrows and take out five targets outweighs one arrow. That holds true for four, three or two..." Piper preached.

Meanwhile, Leo recently finished hearing the complaints of his subjects on his court day. The feather pen he was holding scribbled out some last words on the scroll before he rolled it up. Leo stood and handed the scrolls to one of the guards who would file it away for safe keeping.

He proceeded into the commons of the castle, and wondered where Piper has been all day. She was frolicking about when he last saw her, and now she's no where to be found. Keeping tabs on her has proven to be a very difficult task. Leo looked about for a maid or a guard, but he couldn't find anyone. The castle was so empty today. Odd...

Leo walked into her bedchamber to find Brenda, a beloved maid of Piper's, changing the sheets. Brenda curtsy, but otherwise looked nervous.

"Do you know where your Queen is?" Leo asked.

Brenda hesitated. Then replied, "I'm under strict orders not to tell you."

"Is that order the reason why everyone's gone missing?" Leo continued curiously.

"Yes, your Majesty," Brenda answered.

No wonder why he couldn't find anyone. Their all avoiding him so that they wouldn't have to answer Piper's whereabouts.

"I command you to tell me where your Queen is this instant," Leo demanded.

Brenda grimaced.

"I know you have the utmost loyalty to your Queen, and I will make sure that she won't give you a hard time," Leo reassured.

Brenda sighed. "Her Highness is in the courtyard," Brenda answered.

"What might she be doing in the courtyard?" Leo questioned curiously.

Brenda frowned again.

"I guess I have to find out for myself," Leo stated.

"Please don't be angry, your Majesty!" He heard Brenda call after him.

Now, he's really worried about what his little wife is doing. She comes up with the most ridiculous ideas sometimes, and mostly ones that get her into trouble.

Piper was in the middle of yelling at her archers when they all got down on one knee and bowed their heads. At first, she had no idea what they were doing until she turned around and saw Leo standing close behind her.

She forced a smile and he smirked back. Leo yanked the arrow from her hand effortlessly and still with a smile on his lips.

"Ow!" Piper grimaced. He walked past her with an icy stare and stopped upon his army.

"How dare you move without my orders!" Leo bellowed. Piper jumped at the tone of his angry voice and bit down on her bottom lip.

"From here on out, I don't even want you to walk or breathe without my saying so! Understood?!" Leo continued.

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" The archers replied in unison so much louder than they did at her commands.

"You are dismissed!" Leo demanded.

As the army moved out, Leo walked back to face Piper. She was biting onto her bottom lip _again..._ He raised the arrow at her and said, "You- How- What-..." He was so angry he couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"Your archers are absolutely horrid. Do you have any idea what damage it might cost you on the battlegrounds?" Piper dared to speak. Only her...

Leo growled and threw the arrow onto the floor beneath him. No matter how angry he got, she seemed to never be afraid of him. She must've had an idea, because the next thing she did totally surprised him. Piper closed the distance between them and reached up to caress his face.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you," Piper said softly letting her gaze fall to his lips and back up to his eyes.

If he would've soften his expression, she would know that he wasn't even angry at her anymore. Instead, he abruptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the castle.

"Leo...Where are we going?" Piper pouted tugging on her wrist.

He half wanted to stop and crush his lips to her, but there was something much more important that he wanted. Much more desirable...

They came to a stop at the dining chamber where lunch was already prepared. Leo released Piper's wrist and pulled out her chair. Piper sat down with a 'humph!' Leo crossed the side of the table and walked down to take his seat.

"I refuse to eat," Piper announced rubbing her wrist.

"Fine, you can starve," Leo retorted cutting into his food.

"Leo..." Piper whined.

Okay, she's really got to stop doing that because it's distracting him!

Reluctantly, Leo looked up from his plate into her mesmerizing stare.

"You don't expect me to reward you for pulling off something like that, do you?" Leo asked.

"No, but if you knew how skilled I was in the archery field. Why won't you let me train them?" Piper asked curiously.

"Because that's my job," Leo answered easily tending to his food again.

"With so many jobs that you have already. Giving up one shouldn't be so hard," Piper argued.

"No woman trains an archery army," He retorted taking another bite.

"If you haven't noticed, Leo. I am, by far, the best archer you've seen. I am even better than the instructor you have teaching your men. You would be insane not to let me train them. So, please, _please_, let me train them. Leo, please?" Piper pleaded.

"You'll be in far too much danger for me to allow something like that," Leo argued not once looking up. If he did, he would trap himself in her words and agree to anything.

"Not when more than half of your army lack at aiming," Piper smiled.

Leo had to give her that. He paused for dramatic effect, because he had her right where he wanted her.

"Fine," He agreed with a grin.

"Yes?!" Piper exclaimed surprised. She was waiting for the final no, but she was completely taken aback.

"On one condition," Leo added.

"Anything! What is it?" Piper asked excitedly.

"We join rooms," He declared with the happiest expression on his face.

"**No**, anything but that!" Piper frowned.

"You said anything," Leo reminded. Piper sighed defeated.

"If you want to train my army, you have to join rooms with me," Leo laid out the terms.

"What does training your army have anything to do with joining rooms with you?" Piper demanded.

Leo smiled as he took a sip from his wine glass.

"I'm giving up some of my power so that you could train **my** army. Have you ever heard of a King giving that kind of power to his Queen?" Leo asked. Piper shook her head.

"So, in return, I want you to give in a little too. It's your choice. How bad do you want it?" Leo asked standing from his seat.

Piper was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized his presence next to her.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," Leo said leaning down towards her.

His scent was so much stronger than she remembered and much more alluring. It captivated her, and she wanted to reach out and plant her lips on the most sinful mouth she's ever tasted. But doing that would be suicidal, because she would agree to his joint room idea right away.

She noticed his lips were almost touching her own when she slammed her eyes shut. Temptation was dangling itself in front of her. Piper knew Leo was smiling to himself now.

"You know..." Leo whispered running a finger along her jaw line.

"If we were to join rooms, there would be so much more we could do..." He finished and kissed her forehead softly.

Piper relaxed and opened her eyes.

"Enjoy your lunch," Leo grinned as he walked away triumphantly.

She exhaled and sat back against her chair tremendously annoyed.

****

TBC...

What did you think?! What did you think?! Did you like it?

What to know what Piper's decision is? Do you, do you, do you?! Want me to update a little faster? Press that button and submit your reviews!!!

Sorry, if I made any mistakes. Forgive me.

Thank you...And, I'm out!


	8. Decisions

****

Disclaimer

Author's Note

Well, I did good on my tests! Yay!

But then again, I'm still loaded with more work to be done. Bear with me you guys, pretty please?

I injured my fingers shooting pool yesterday. It's all bruised now. Don't ask me, I don't know how it happened either, but it hurt-ed. I can't tell my parents because "good" Asian girls aren't supposed to shoot pool. Actually, I'm not allowed to shoot pool, but I was at school. So, what they don't know won't hurt them. I'm okay, though!

This chapter is short, but it should let you guys breathe more easily as I punch out the next chapter. Your opinions and suggestions are encouraged.

Your reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you! Now, sit back and enjoy:D

Chapter 8: Decisions

__

Piper's POV

I've spent the past day and half staring into empty space contemplating my decision and guess what? I still haven't been able to find a solution in this complicated mind of my own.

On one hand, everybody would get what they want if I agreed. Including Leona, I know she will never say it out loud, but I am aware that she's been hoping Leo and I join rooms for quite some time now. On the other hand, I would be more than content to keep my own bedroom, but am I that selfish?

I mean, my desire to train Leo's archery army goes beyond the fun and power I would have. Although, that was part of the reason. If his army had the chance to become a great army, and I possess the skills to make it happen, I shouldn't even hesitate taking over. It was part of my duty to protect my land and use every means necessary in order to do it. God, I could hear my mother voice just then.

Besides, if Leo ever declared war (knock on wood) with the quality of his archery army now, there is no telling if he would come out alive. Though his swordsmen were exceptionally trained, they would be ambushed by the other side's archery army before Leo ever had the chance to fight. I can't even think about that, because then, our Kingdom is going to crumple into the ground.

I don't believe I am the type of person to lose a sheep before building the fence. I should prepare for any diplomatic issues on the home front that could get ugly for my Kingdom's sake.

No! No! No! There I go again, why do I have to worry about Leo's standing army? It was his problem!

No...That's not right. If there was a problem, which there is, we have to find a way to solve it. Leo's standing army cannot be left weak and defenseless. This Kingdom wouldn't stand a chance if someone decided to attack at any moment now.

But what was more important to me? Retaining my independence or sacrifice for the Kingdom's safety? As a Queen, the answer smacked me in the face. As a young wife, who wasn't ready to make any changes, I am torn apart.

I had just about enough arguing with myself on the issue when I had the answer buried deep within myself since he proposed the idea.

That evening, Piper joined Leo and his mother for dinner quietly. She turned to look at Leo briefly before she proceeded to eat her dinner in silence.

"How nice of you to join us, Piper," Leona smiled.

"Of course," Piper said politely.

Those were the only words exchanged throughout the whole dinner sitting until dessert arrived. Leona started to ask Piper questions about her day, and she answered with a nonchalant tone.

Her favorite dessert was sitting in front of her, but she had no desire to reach out and taste it. Dark chocolate and champagne was her beloved dessert because it had a bittersweet taste to it, kind of like life.

"What seems to be the problem, My Love?" Leo asked realizing her sudden stillness. Her silence was what he feared the most, because it felt like the sky was going to fall any moment.

Leona looked over curiously.

She lifted her auburn eyes to focus on his face. A smile spread across her lips.

****

"I agree to your terms," Piper announced sitting back against her chair.

Leona's expression was one of utter confusion. She was probably wondering what game they managed to come up with now.

To say the least, Leo was surprised. Why was she so determined on training his army? What was her reason behind it? He couldn't conjure up anything in his mind that was reasonable. Why was it so important to her that she would sacrifice herself for it? He never in a million years would have expected her to agree with his conditions so easily, and now that she has, he is more than inquisitive to know why.

Piper half expected him to arrogantly rejoice in his victory, but his expression was severe. As if he didn't know all along what her reply would be.

"Tell me why," Leo ordered his tone serious.

She shrugged. "I enjoy the power," Piper answered with a smirk.

Through the corner of Piper's eyes she could see Leona frantically searching for information between them.

"Huh," Was all Leo managed to reply in a desperate attempt to get inside her head.

"Have you changed your mind?" Piper inquired eyeing him carefully.

"Absolutely not," He replied smiling.

The posture she carried meant that her decision has been finalized and she would not be moved.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Piper questioned.

"What is going on here?" Leona's voice signaled them that they were not alone.

Their conversations were always so intense when they were trying to read between the lines to get into the other person's mindset. Leo looked at his mother with a smile.

"Piper and I are joining rooms," Leo announced glancing at Piper hoping to catch some type of tension. She only smiled serenely as she bit into a dark chocolate and engulfed the whole glass of champagne. If she was annoyed or frustrated in her decision, she certainly did a fantastic job of hiding it.

"Is that true, Piper?" Leona asked her eyes growing big.

The wine glass touched the table before Piper answered.

"That would be correct," Piper replied snapping her finger. A servant poured more champagne into her glass and stepped aside.

Leona laughed, "What a turn of events. And here I thought you two would be forced to join rooms. I am utterly happy and _surprised_."

Leo's stare was focused on Piper's consumption of the champagne in her glass. She's awfully gotten used to drinking after her birthday party, or is she nervous about something?

"What led to this decision?" Leona pressed on.

"It feels like the right time," Piper answered cleverly. Like she was going to let him tell his mother the truth, because Leona would oppose to Piper training the army and she would still have to join rooms. If Leona didn't know, it wouldn't hurt her.

'Nice save!' Leo though to himself. She was beginning to impress him more and more. It was like she knew his move before he could make them. Piper was a force to be reckon with, and it's finally crawling to the surface.

"When is this event to be carried out?" Leona continued.

"Tomorrow," Leo replied searching her doll face for signs of concern. There was none.

"Well, that is comforting to hear," Leona stated placing her napkin on the table.

"Retiring already?" Leo questioned.

Leona smiled, "I'm not as young as I used to be."

With that, she left the dining chamber gracefully.

Naturally, Piper raised the wine glass to her lips again.

"Stop doing that!" Leo hissed softly.

"What, this?" Piper asked smirking as she empty the contents into her mouth and swallowed. That was her third glass and she was feeling a little woozy.

Leo sighed sitting against his chair and placed both of his hands on the arm rest.

Piper laughed. "I'm going to need more of this if I'm joining rooms with you," Piper teased.

"Well, don't be surprised if I try to take advantage of you, Love," Leo retorted. He didn't mean it, but her attitude was working his last nerve tonight.

"I know you won't," Piper stated confidently.

"What makes you think that, My Most Obedient Queen?" Leo asked annoyed now.

"I'm not sure," Piper started giggling for no reason and that signaled to Leo that she had enough to drink.

Piper pushed her chair back and quickly stood up, but that was the wrong thing to do. Everything started to spin in the room and she slumped back down.

"I told you not to drink so much," Leo frowned as he made his way to her side.

She waved him away as she barely stood on her own two feet. Thank God Leo was there to catch her before she tumbled over and injured herself.

"If you don't know how to drink, you shouldn't," Leo advised irritated but he couldn't help but smile at her adorable state.

"I...Iknowwhowtooodrink..." Piper's speech slurred together.

"I'm sure you do," Leo laughed sweeping her up in his arms as he let her head rest against his shoulder.

__

Piper's POV

I'm not sure where this perfect angel was taking me, because a gray haze was pulled over my eyes. I knew that wherever he took me, I would be the safest there. There was no telling if I was even moving at all, my eyelids refused to open.

'...Do you love me?' That angel's voice kept repeating inside my head until it became incoherent. As much as I wanted to say yes, my mouth couldn't form the word. Was I dreaming? I had no idea, but whatever I was leaning against was softer than any feather filled pillow.

No...I said when I felt something harder than what I was leaning against under my back.

'Sleep..' I heard that angel's voice said blowing a scent of sweet chocolate into my face.

Darkness was draping itself over me when I felt something soft press against my cheek for a split second before I succumbed to the veil of darkness that trapped me in it's path.

****

To Be Continued...

I know that it's coming along slowly, but if you want me to update, leave a review.

Tell me what you think, I can take a good criticism...

Anyways, leave a comment or something so that I know people are actually reading this story!

Have a great weekend!!!


	9. Moving In

Disclaimer

XOXO!!! Thank you for your lovely reviews! You guys are the best, I really mean that, because you kept me going even when I wanted to stop a couple of times during the earlier chapters. Bet you didn't know that, huh?! I really did; I was getting bored.

On with the story...Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9: Moving In

All of her things were relocated to Leo's bedchamber or so she assumed as she was busily training the army for most of the day. Meanwhile, Leo was busy ordering the servants in rearranging the furniture.

Piper did not see what the big deal was about joining rooms, but every time her maids walked by her, they blushed uncontrollably. Granted, they probably were still young and innocent, but so was she! And besides, _she_ was the one joining rooms with the King, shouldn't she be the blushing if not worse?

The maids and servants were all up on their feet carrying things from Piper's room to Leo's, shuffling through the room as they arranged it to Leo's liking, and chattering excitedly amongst themselves. The atmosphere was one that Piper would like to avoid and she did. Besides, Leona's gushy looks and comments would make her put an arrow through her own heart.

Meanwhile, with all that going on, Piper was busily looking for a solution to better train the army. They were so horrible that she had to start from the basics. How did Leo ever let it get this bad? How could she blame him when she knew he had too much on his plate? The dark circles under his eyes told her everything she needed to know, but why is she stepping in now to change that?

She couldn't answer her own questions, and that aggravated her enough to do something with this pathetic army. Piper forced them to relearn everything about archery, the mechanisms, the hold, the release...When they could grasps that, then, the true training will start. Something loomed in the air that made her feel like she was running out of time.

"Your Highness...Your Highness!" Brenda's sweet voice called to her as she sat under the shade eyeing the practice of the army in the courtyard.

"What is it?" Piper asked in a bored tone as Brenda stood breathless next to her chair now.

"The room is complete," Brenda smiled brightly.

"Oh, God...Please, put me out of my misery," Piper said handing Brenda the arrow she's been dangling in her hand out of boredom. Now, there's finally a use for it!

Brenda gawked at the dangerous device and carefully took it from her Queen's hand. She frowned before putting it back into it's protective sheath.

"Don't be silly, Your Highness," Brenda laughed easily when the arrow was tucked away safely.

"Who's side are you on, anyways?" Piper asked grimacing at her beloved maid.

Brenda smiled, "Your Highness, or course."

"And you were on my side when you deliberately told His Majesty what I was doing in the courtyard last time," Piper reminded as sarcasm dripped into her tone.

The young maid's expression changed. She wasn't sure what to say about that, but she couldn't refuse to answer to a direct command from her King.

"Don't grow rigid, Brenda. I know he ordered you to tell him," Piper eased the tension.

Immediately, Brenda perked up by Piper's side obviously excited about something.

"Are you getting married? Why are you so happy?" Piper demanded sourly.

"Oh," Brenda gasps growing suddenly serious. "Spit it out, Brenda," Piper sighed focusing her eyes on the army once again. "Why isn't Her Highness happy?" Brenda asked curiously. Piper turned her head to study Brenda's confused expression.

"Why should I be happy?" Piper questioned clueless.

"His Majesty is extremely happy," Brenda informed smiling again.

"And he should, he's getting what he wants," Piper explained.

"What's that?" Brenda asked innocently. Piper wondered if she should tell her all too innocent maid the truth, but it should be worth it when she glows apple red.

She motioned for Brenda to come closer, and whispered something lengthy into her ears. Piper smiled when she pulled away. The most honest smile she's expressed all day. Brenda's cheeks grew a few shades of pink, while Piper remained completely calm.

"How can Your Highness retain her composure like so with a big event looming over her?" Brenda asked in a quiet tone. Piper only laughed, but otherwise, didn't answer.

She recalled telling Leo that over her dead body will he have the chance of bedding her and she meant it. She was willing enough to give up her independence, but her body was a whole different story.

Later that night, Piper pulled her night gown over her body after stepping out of the bath. She enjoyed the steamy waters, because it had been an exhausting day with the army. The frilly white straps hugged her creamy shoulders, as a maid helped tie the bow behind her back. With that small alternation, Piper's breasts were now much more apparent.

She wasn't exactly trying to give Leo any ideas, but they refused to stay down no matter what she did. Eventually, she gave up and moved onto her wet hair.

When she felt half decent, Piper stepped outside of the bath chamber and into darkness. The fall winds were starting to pick up their pace and intensify their chill. She shivered and proceeded to make her way to the castle which was quite a distance away.

In a split second, someone covered her mouth and pushed her up against the wall momentarily blinding her. Before she could panic, she recognized Leo's face. What was his problem? She relaxed under his grip and tore his hand away from her mouth still pressed up against the wall.

"Are you insane? What are you doing?" Piper demanded in a soft voice against the silence of the night.

"You didn't even try to scream..." Leo's voice trailed off with sheer concern.

"Was I supposed to?" Piper asked confused ducking under his arm to escape. She started towards the castle with Leo closely behind her.

"What if it was someone trying to kidnap you? Or worse, murder you?!" Leo's voice was extreme. Piper threw her head back in laughter.

"A little paranoid?" Piper asked after her mocking laughter.

"Did I even scare you?" Leo asked stepping in front of her.

She almost bumped into him. "Honestly?" Piper asked and paused. "No," She finished flatly.

"It amazes me how you're scared of nothing," Leo stated intertwining their hands so naturally.

"You'd be surprised," Piper retorted falling into pace with him. The heat from his hand warmed her slightly from the cold air flying past them.

Leo picked up the pace soon after. "Wow, I had no idea you were so eager," Piper teased with mockery. "Oh, you have no idea," His voice came out gruff but he was only playing along. Piper giggled and followed him, dragging her feet every step of the way.

Soon, they were standing outside of his royal bedchamber. A place she's never set foot in ever since they were married. She had no reason to. Suddenly, the space felt too tight and her lungs felt constricted. All fun and games to the side, she had to admit that she was feeling nervous. After all, she had no idea what to expect.

"Close your eyes," Leo ordered grinning like an idiot. Did he really expect for her to like this arrangement? Did he think he could surprise her somehow?

"Dear God, Leo. Can we just act mature and move on with this?" Piper asked sighing out loud.

"Can you stop being so difficult for once and close you eyes?" Leo asked.

"Fine!" Piper huffed squeezing her eyes shut as Leo ordered the doors to be opened.

"You can open them now," Leo said against her ear.

Piper hesitated to let her eyelids open, but they soon obeyed. She stepped inside slowly with Leo behind her. What she expected was dull furniture, bland decorations, and visually boring taste.

But this was completely the opposite of her imagination! The room was enormous, and she was sure that it was just a leisure room.

"This is our leisure room," Leo confirmed her thoughts and she cringed at the word '_our'_.

In the far right corner was a shiny black piano, a large bookcase to the far left, and she loved the white drapes with gold lined silk. The atmosphere was welcoming. She noticed two vases filled with blossoming white roses and wild flowers. One was sitting on their coffee table, and the other Leo was inhaling by the dresser.

The dresser held framed portraits of them when they were younger, mementos, and one of Piper's favorite items. A Faberge egg filled with numerous tiny pink and white colored diamonds on the outside, which made it gleam in the light. Her father gave it to her as a present before she moved away.

Piper took her favorite toy into her delicate hands, which would never be sold, because it was one of a kind. She unlatched the top, and as a result, the egg split in half on it's vertical side. Piper smiled to herself when she heard the soft lullaby play with a slowly spinning centerpiece.

The centerpiece consisted of three girls playing with various toys in very detailed dresses.

"Pretty," Leo commented now in front of her peering into the egg.

"My father pitched the idea to it's creator, and he made this all for me. It represents my sisters and I," Piper informed before she snapped it closed.

"Keep it. It may be worth a fortune later on," Leo advised.

Piper returned the egg back into it's cradle carefully, and turned her attention back to something more important. Like where she was going to sleep tonight.

She already noticed the two closed doors on either side of her when she stepped in. She was positive that one led to the bedroom, and the other led to the closet. There was no reason to fret when she already made her decision.

"The bedroom is this way," Leo said motioning her to the door on her left. He opened it to reveal another massive room.

"This is my bedroom," Leo declared as they stepped inside.

This one was darker and bland, but it somehow fit Leo. The sheets on the huge bed were made of black satin that beckoned her to jump right into it's dangerous comfort. She wondered how it would feel to make love to him in it, and her face glowed red as she realized what she was thinking. Leo sat against the edge of his bed wondering why she was blushing as she gave the room a once over with her eyes.

A vase of blood red roses sat on his dresser, and it complimented his black sheets perfectly. The color scheme was one of danger and passion. She liked it.

"Why black?" Piper asked absentmindedly as she analyzed a portrait of their wedding hanging on his wall.

Too young, too naive, too powerful, too soon...The sadness in her eyes were captured precisely by the artist and Leo's uncomfortable stance next to her was totally clear. He could've picked a better picture in her mind.

"All the other sheets were filthy," Leo answered easily.

Then, something clicked inside her head about what he had said earlier when she was too preoccupied examining his room to notice.

"What do you mean by **_your_** room?" Piper whirled around from the portrait and bumped into his chest.

She rubbed her head, was he made out of steel or what? Obviously, he had moved when she was staring at the painting.

"For a very intelligent girl, you don't seem to understand much," Leo insulted and quickly turned on his heel. Piper followed him back into the leisure room.

"Explain," Piper ordered.

Leo smirked and asked, "Did you actually think I would force you to sleep with me against your will?"

She couldn't answer that question out loud, because that's exactly what she thought. Up until now...

"I would never force you to do anything. That would make me a monster," Leo finished.

Piper was in utter confusion and speechless. "Ask me the question your dying to ask me right now," Leo commanded suddenly too close to her now.

"So, why did you want us to join rooms if you had no intentions?" Piper obeyed staring into his gentle eyes.

Leo threw his head back chuckling. Patiently, Piper waited for his answer.

He drew her body close to his, wrapped an arm around her slender waist, and traced her lips with his fingertip. Her heart raced like a mockingbird's wings at his touch.

"Who said I didn't have any intentions? In fact, I have a few..." Leo merely whispered lifting her chin up. "I figure I'd give you a chance to warm up to me," Leo finished as she bit her bottom lip at his response.

"Stop taunting me so," Leo's voice was hoarse before he dropped his head and brought his lips onto her mouth.

Leo's POV

Kissing her, that's all I could think about whenever she was in my arms. This time was no different, I could have resisted if she didn't bite onto that bottom lip of hers. Why did she have to be so tempting without even trying? I had enough of the teasing lately, and I couldn't hold it together anymore. Couldn't deny myself of tasting her intoxicating mouth that secretly tortured me every time we were near.

To my surprise, she didn't squirm against me with her protest like I thought she would have. Taking that as an encouragement, I pushed her lips apart with my tongue and let it swirl into her inviting mouth. It was more than I could ever ask for when she responded eagerly pressing her body against mine and her arms went up to wrap around my neck. I inhaled the floral scent radiating from her gorgeous locks, and ran my fingers through her damp hair.

I deepened our kiss wondering how long I have denied myself of this experience. A couple years maybe? I couldn't think straight anymore as I soaked in the feelings that our kiss provoked.

My blood ran rapid underneath my skin, and heat rose from within my body as I crushed her against me wanting so much more than she was ready to give. She was trembling in my hold now, her knees weak. I was elated to be the one that caused her to respond like that.

How much more could I let this go on without getting carried away? I desired her in that passionate unity, to unite us as one, to make her mine and no one else. Did she have any idea what I wanted to do to her now? My innocent, sweet, all too perfect Piper...

I tore myself away from her, leaving her dazed and disoriented. I couldn't help but smile as a pout played on her lips. Those incredible lips...Focus, Leo! I shouted at myself to regain my composure. Obviously, I didn't have as much self-control as I thought I did.

"Your room is that door," I breathed pointing her towards the room opposite of mine. Her eyes never left my face as a confused/frustrated expression laid underneath her iris.

Then, I quickly walked to my room and closed the door behind me involuntarily. If I stayed there for a moment longer, I don't know what event might befall us. I do know that I don't want her to regret anything, and that was my motivation to break away so abruptly.

I could only hope that she didn't misinterpret it to think that I didn't want her.

I wanted her...desired her...Every fiber of my body screamed for her. Oh, only if she knew!

I love her to the core of my existence. She was the moon against my dark sky, the breeze on my hot summer day, and my rainbow after a cloudy rain storm.

I would make sure she knew these things, but not so abruptly that she would run from me. I couldn't have her run from me, I wouldn't be able to live. She had me twisted around her little finger without knowing it. My love for her will make itself clear in time.

I've been waiting so long, no reason to ruin it now with hormonal driven impulses.

Irritated with myself, I stripped off my shirt and climbed into bed. Did she go to bed yet? I wondered. Was she too upset with me to sleep? What was she thinking about? Question after question fired instantaneously after one another bombarding me with anxiety. I fought the urge to rush into her room and draw her into my arms.

I couldn't hear anything outside of my door because of the thundering outside. Sounds like a storm is passing through tonight...

To be Continued...

OMG! This is my favorite chapter so far, because you get to see a little (if not a lot) of how Leo really feels for Piper and that he's not a jerk after all. Maybe a little bit when he left her hanging, but he had a reason! I enjoyed writing it.

Was it cheesy? The right amount of fluff or too much? Come on, people, tell me what you thought!


	10. Thunder Storms

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. CHARMED.**

Aww...you guys, I thought that was pretty fluffy for Leo at least. I'll try to do better!

Thanks for pressing that little button and submitting a review. You guys deserve to **PARTY LIKE A ROCK STAR...PARTY LIKE A ROCK...PARTY LIKE A ROCK STAR:**

EnJoY the stowie...

**Chapter 10: Thunder Storms**

_**[Piper's POV**_

_I realized that my body was still stiff from his sudden leave, and I was standing alone in our leisure room now. I looked over to his closed door. Was he already asleep? How could you sleep after something like that? I slumped down onto our couch and pouted._

_I can't believe I seriously let that happen! How could I let him kiss me like that?! And I kissed him back! What is wrong with me? What is wrong with him?!_

_No, I'm going to march into his room and tell him that he has no right to kiss me without my permission! Ugh...!!! I wanted him to kiss me, and it was intensely pleasurable. I've never felt anything more powerful as adrenaline pumped through my body. _

_How was the kiss for him? Did he like it? Or did he leave because he felt that I was too elementary for him? Why do I care what he thinks? But I do...That's odd; I've never paid attention to what he thought before. Was it...dare I say...love? _

_No...It can't be. What is love? How does it feel to love your husband?_

_I sighed, exhausted. Too many unanswered questions and I wasn't getting answers anytime soon. Sleep sounded like a good idea._

A sudden clap of thunder made Piper jump.

_Please, don't rain._

_**[Leo's POV**_

_I jerked up when I heard her bedroom door close rattling every possible object. I expected it. What could she be doing out there that long? Was she too angry with me to move? Was she crying? Piper, please don't cry. Her tears brought me to my knees literally._

_I wanted to rush over there and cradle her into my loving arms. I wanted to tell her how I couldn't live without her by my side and that I love her._

_Instead, I placed a pillow over my face and tried to fall asleep with the howling winds outside._

The storm system moved in violently rattling the windowpanes. Thunder and lightening lit up the sky with light and noise. Rain poured down endlessly creating a river-like noise outside.

Piper came out of her room with an oil lamp in her hand lighting the way. Leo was wrong when he said that she was afraid of nothing.

The oil lamp provided enough light for Piper to scan the selection of books on the shelf. Thunder and lightening clashed in the sky angrily forcing Piper to find comfort on the couch. Carefully, she placed the lamp on the table as she pulled her knees up to her chest. It was a cold night and she forgot to grab a quilt from her bedroom. Piper wrapped her arms around her knees tightly and let the flickering of the light from the lamp ease her drowsy eyes to a dreamlike stage.

She was swaying in her seat as sleep refuse to escape her no matter how hard she tried to stay awake. Sometimes, jerking back up before she fell out of the couch. Piper believed she was soundly in bed before she tipped over and cracked her head against the table.

_**[Leo's POV**_

_The noise outside woke me up, and it was coming from the leisure room._

_I swung my bedroom door open to see what was going on. I saw an oil lamp sitting on the table before I saw Piper stand up from the floor. What was she doing out here in the middle of the night? Did she fall? Was that the noise I heard? If it was, it couldn't have been good._

"_Ouch!" She gasps when she felt the right side of her forehead. She had no idea I was watching her until I made my way over._

"_Piper? What's going on?" I asked hazily. She looked up and my eyes popped out of their socket when I saw the growing purple bump on her head. My heart stopped at the sight. _

"_I'm okay," She insisted restarting my heart. I thought she would relapse into amnesia again._

"_What were you doing anyways?" I asked slightly annoyed as I stared at the still growing bump._

_When she peered at me, I could tell that she was extremely restless._

"_I was...Did I wake you? I'm sorry," She said quickly._

_I held her face in my hands and asked, "Why aren't you asleep?" _

"_It's raining," She answered easily._

_I gazed at her dumbfounded because my mind refused to make the connection between sleep and rain at the moment if there was a connection at all._

"_And..." I tried to come up with a question._

"_I can't sleep when it rains. I'm scared of the thunder and lightening," She explained embarrassed._

_Thank God she knew what I was trying to say, because if we were to play a guessing game right now. I would've lost._

_I laughed running a hand through my hair as she pushed me out of her way. I caught her elbow._

"_Wait, you're serious?" I questioned. She stared at me._

"_Stand right here," I ordered making my way to our bedchamber door._

_The servant who kept watch outside was falling in and out of sleep until I snapped my fingers. He jumped up with alert eyes. "Ice," I ordered once and shut the door._

_When I came back, she was rubbing away the goose bumps on her arms. I took her hand and pulled her towards my room when she held back. I turned around and said, "You're going to catch pneumonia if you don't warm up. You were always prone to colds, you know?" _

_I could calculate the reluctance in her eyes. Then, the servant came back with a bucket of ice. I quickly dismissed him and turned my attention back to her._

"_The rain isn't going to let up anytime soon," I insisted but she still refused._

_I placed the bucket down and turned my back, "Fine, you can stay out here by yourself."_

_She quickly caught my arm and said, "Leo, don't leave me alone." I would never leave her alone, didn't she know that?_

_Once inside, I wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and started a fire in the hearth. When her shivering stopped, I turned my attention to her bruised forehead. She always finds a way to get herself hurt. How does she manage that? It must be incredibly difficult. I wrapped a chunk of ice in a cloth and proceeded to place it against her forehead when she waved me away._

"_What's that for?" She asked._

"_Your forehead. There's a big bump and it's all purple," I told her._

"_It's too cold," She refused._

_I was too sleepy to argue with her. Instead, I pulled her to me and placed the ice against her forehead. She flinched at the piercing coldness against the warm room, but soon settled down leaning her head on my bare chest._

"_I thought you were afraid of nothing," I whispered softly rubbing her back._

"_I said you would be surprised," She retorted._

"_My little clumsy Queen. You must be more careful," I teased._

_She scoffed but didn't argue with me._

_**[Piper's POV**_

_I was leaning my head against his incredibly warm chest that nestled me in protectively. My eyes couldn't help but soak in the muscles that defined his body. They were strong, rigid, but they were surprisingly comfortable. _

_Being so close, I could smell the scent of his skin. It was a scent that drove me crazy because I began to trace the outline of his muscles. He eyed me awkwardly and I blushed pulling my fingers back. I heard him chuckle softly._

_What are you doing, Piper? You're not supposed to give him any ideas, remember?!_

_I sighed and he tilted my chin up to his face._

"_You know, I don't mind," He smiled. "Of course not," I said sarcastically. He chuckled again and removed the ice from my forehead. _

"_The bump is going down. The bruising may still be there," He concluded making his way to the empty bedside._

"_Where are you going?" I asked not wanting him to leave my side. Not even an inch._

"_To sleep," He answered crawling into bed with his own blanket. Then he grinned, "Unless you want to sleep by yourself." I quickly shook my head because the storm outside was even louder than before._

"_Good. Then, go to bed, My Love. Oh, and don't try anything funny either," He said lying down._

_I dropped my jaw. That was my line! He stole my line!_

"_I'm the one who's supposed to say that!" I exclaimed laying down also leaving a good distance between us._

_He smiled, "You're not the only one who values your virtue, you know." _

_I huffed and angrily turned my back to him._

_Who did he think he was? Hmph!_

In their deep sleep, they did not realize they had found the warmth of one another. Piper cradled against Leo's chest and in his loving arms held his Queen.

_**More to come...**_

_I wrote this after pulling a 12-hour school day, and I was really sleepy. _

_**Sorry, if it wasn't great or what you wanted it to be.**_

_Anyways, review & tell me if you liked it or hated it...Whichever applies._

_**Thank you.**_


	11. In Love and War

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. CHARMED.**

Sorry, that this took so long. I have one word to explain it all...

**COLLEGE!!!**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: In Love and War**

_**Piper's POV**_

_My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the bright light shining into the bedroom. Good, it wasn't raining anymore._

_I tried to turn, but an iron arm was wrapped around my waist holding me in place. I twisted my head around to see Leo still sound asleep. His expression calm and relaxed. My reaction would have been severe if I hadn't recall the events from last night, and how I ended up in his room._

_Without realizing it, my fingers reached up and traced the side of his face to his lips. Waking up like this every morning couldn't possibly be a bad thing. Heavenly, perhaps...I continued to run my fingers across his velvety lips with a feather-like touch._

_So, this is the look of my King when he is sleeping. Adorable...I smiled. My body froze when I finally noticed the distance between us. My face, his lips...So near. Why not get him back for always stealing my kisses? I slowly began to close the distance between us, and my lips barely touched his when I found myself underneath his body with him on top of me. _

_Why did he have to have such quick reflexes? I was now peering up into his questionable eyes._

"_Good morning," I greeted nervously. I was at the mercy of a tiger right now._

"_I thought I warned you to not try anything funny," He reminded his tone serious. And all this time I thought he was trying to bed me. Hah! I sighed and remember not to bite my lip as I thought about my reply. I wasn't trying to provoke another response like last night._

"_I was...giving you a kiss to thank you for last night," I defended quickly with a smile. _

"_While I was sleeping?" Leo inquired raising a suspicious eyebrow. I nodded directing my attention elsewhere. He eased his body off of mine and lay on his side facing me. The tiger's mercy was granted, and I quickly tried to make a flee for the door when his hand rested on my shoulder forcing me to lay back down._

"_If I wasn't mistaken, I think you have a thing for me..." His voice trailed off playing with a strand of my hair._

_I laughed. A more nervous laughter than I would've liked. "No, it was just a thank you kiss," I tried to convince. Leo chuckled a hearty laugh._

"_There's no such thing as a 'thank you' kiss, My Queen," Leo said._

"_Uh-huh," Was all I could say in protest. His eyes made me feel like mush on the inside._

"_That was a submission kiss," He declared grinning with victory._

"_No, it was not!" I exclaimed. Submit to him? Nah-uh...No way, but he was too tempting not to submit to._

"_But wasn't it, My Love?" Leo asked cupping my chin._

_Yes! I thought silently. "No!" I stubbornly replied. Leo found this very interesting and laughed. _

"_I think I can tell by the look on your face when you tried to kiss me..." Leo said._

_He closed his eyes and mimicked my failed attempt at trying to kiss him with the gushiest face he can muster._

_I punched his shoulder and he burst out laughing. Frustrated, I rolled out of bed and stomped to the door while giving him the evil eye. How dare he?_

"_Come back, My Love. I was just joking with you. It was really cute!" He dared to say. __**Cute?!?**_

_**BOOM! **I bumped into the door. Fuming as I was, I forgot to open the stupid door. God! How embarrassing was that?! **Ugh!!!**_

_I stuck my nose up as I opened the door and quickly exit. Another burst of laughter came from his room. Two failed attempts in one morning. I couldn't kiss him, and I couldn't make a graceful exit. I wanted to scream! I'll get him back! Just watch me._

_**Leo's POV**_

_That must've been the most memorable morning in my life! Although, I am a little sadden by her bumping into the door. What happened to my poise Queen?_

_It's always interesting to watch her fight with herself on an issue she's already acknowledged. For example, her liking for me. My Queen knows that she's falling...but she will try her best to not to show it. Not in front of me, anyways. Always the tough Piper. Well, she's met her match._

_And I refuse to stop until she acknowledges her love for me..._

_Well, off to breakfast. _

_Piper glared at me as I took my seat at the breakfast table in the sunroom. I held back a smile and cleared my throat._

"_Great, he's here. We can all eat now," She said in a bitter tone._

_Just to jostle her, I put up a hand. "I didn't give that order," I stated challenging her._

_Like a child, she sat back and folded her arms across her chest, pouting. Damn it, those lips will be the death of me!_

"_Piper, what happened to your forehead, dear?" My mother questioned the bruise. "Oh, this?" Piper asked touching her forehead. Then a mischievous smile played across her lips. _

"_Leo wasn't exactly the most careful last night, Mother. His excitement caused it," Piper announced shyly. _

_My jaw literally dropped open to the floor as the words rolled off her tongue. Leona bit back a smile and looked at me._

"_That's not---" "Leo, I expect you to be more careful with your wife. No matter how __**excited**__ you are..." My mother insisted emphasizing the word 'excited'. "But I---That's not---" I found myself stammering for words at the moment._

_If that wasn't bad enough, she continued her torture. _

"_Oh, Mother? Would you kindly ask the chef to cook more red meat? Leo's stamina is not even the least satisfying," Piper said seriously with a grave look of disappointment on her face...She was laughing on the inside, I knew. Not only did she insult my lovemaking abilities, but she also accused me of hurting her. And she sent my own mother against me. Evil, I tell you! _

"_Leo, how many times have I told you to keep your strength up? How are you going to manage a healthy son with that kind of stamina?" My mother questioned._

_I knew she was getting me back for this morning, but did she have to go to extremes? I wanted to run and hide in the corner with this embarrassment. I was the King! But right now, I wished I were an insect. Small and insignificant just to ran away from this absurd accusation._

"_May we eat now, My Lord?" Piper asked smiling._

"_Yes, please," I begged hoping to silence her with food. Which I should've done in the first place. My little ingenious Queen could come up with anything._

_I caught her hand back after she hurried to get away from me after breakfast. Did she really think she would get away?_

_**Piper's POV**_

_I found myself in his grip again after yet another failed attempt at trying to get away. I used to be good at this until my heart came into play. Stupid little beating thing..._

"_You, My Queen," Leo said._

"_Yes, I, your Queen, am very busy. If you would kindly let me go, then..."_

"_I will never let you go," He cut me off backing me into a tight corner._

_Escape was no longer an option. _

_Come on, your Piper, you can get out of anything. Well, almost anything. He smelled too alluring and so deliciously handsome that escape would be a very stupid idea. So, I stood there waiting for him to speak._

"_Let's finished what you started this morning, yes?" He asked passion flaring into his eyes on command. It smolder me with heat and desire. _

"_Here?" I squeaked. Granted, we were in a secluded section of the castle, but I would never imagine..._

"_Yes, here," He spoke disrupting my thought process. "I like to prove you wrong after you passed judgment on my love-making abilities..." Leo said softly trailing his hand from my cheek to my neck and then to my shoulders. His eyes flickered back onto my face reading every emotion._

"_It-It was for fun..." I protested stepping back and bumped into the wall. Great!_

"_Fun? You call insulting me fun?" Leo asked placing a hand on the wall._

"_I'm sorry?" I offered. "You should've chosen your words wisely. Because now, you've just provoked me enough to take what I want," He said breathlessly against my ear._

_He pulled back slightly to look at me and brought one hand up to caress my cheek. He could take whatever he wanted just as long as I could be with him. Heatedly, we both crushed our lips against one another. This time, forceful with want and need from the both of us clashing together in a scorching kiss that left us both breathless. For the first time, I needed him as much as he needed me and it was now too apparent to try and deny it._

_It was Leo who pulled away. He touched his swollen lips briefly. _

"_For your sake, you better hope it doesn't rain tonight," He stated breathlessly. He was going to leave me dangling on the edge of a cliff, because he was getting back at me for what I said during breakfast. How is this fair compared to that?_

"_Leo..." I started to whine when he pulled away content at my distraught stage he left me in. "The archers are waiting for you in the courtyard. Off to work, My Love," Leo grinned. I frowned. He kissed my forehead and sent me off. I squared my shoulders and turned my back as I trotted off into the direction of the courtyard._

_**Leo's POV**_

_I chuckled to myself as I walked into my study._

"_My Lord, word from our borders," A servant said extending a small scroll. A worried expression creased his forehead._

_This was odd, and certainly not expected. I nodded taking the scroll and sat down at my desk. As little as it may seem, it began to feel heavy in the palm of my hand. The message it contained could not be a good one. I hesitated in opening it, but curiosity got the best of me._

_Carefully, I read the inscription. My face paled at every word._

_My Lord, our borders have been breached by King Taub and his vast army._

_Your patrolling men have failed to hold him for his numbers devastated us at the border of your land._

_As I write, he is pushing towards Versailles at an alarming rate._

_It is with a heavy heart that I must tell you to prepare for battle or all of Versailles will crumple at your feet._

_May God be with you._

**More to come...**

The title of this chapter is ironic, wouldn't you think so? LOL

**SoOoOoO...What did you guys think?!? Come on, I'm dying to know. Please press that little button and put your fingers on that keyboard!**

Constructive criticism greatly encouraged.

Review...

**ChArMeD-101**


	12. Parliament

**Disclaimer**

I don't know what else to say to you guys besides "sorry" for taking forever and a day to update.

This chapter sort of gets all the technical stuff out of the way, until Leo gets unreasonably overprotective of Piper, and Piper starts to make plans of her own(war plans & future plans)…Just some future stuff to look forward to in other chapters to come!

Please say you'll forgive me…

If you do, which I know you will, read on!

**Chapter 12: Parliament**

Angrily, Leo crumpled the scroll in the palm of his hand.

It's time to face his most trusted adversary, Parliament. Twelve men made up this governing body, and were all directly appointed by his father to help him make diplomatic decisions. If war didn't call for a diplomatic decision, he didn't know what did.

The men grew deathly silent as Leo took his seat on the throne. He glanced at them as silence became a deafening noise. Their faces were grim with concern.

"I'm certain the news has reached your ears by now," Leo assumed. They nodded in response.

"There's no telling where his army is now. We must act fast if we are going to fight," Leo stated.

"Aye."

"The border patrols have informed me that their numbers are vast," Leo spoke in a low tone.

He was busy calculating his army. His superior swordsmen, knights, and Royal guards were not enough to ensure that he will defeat King Taube.

"King Taube is rumored to have half a million men. Our army is not that vast," One old men said.

"Not vast…But powerful. Our army is trained by the best and are far more superior to others," Leo pointed out a fact.

"Even pulling your resources together, you will not have half of the men King Taube claims he has. Strength in numbers is a very true statement!" Another white-haired man spoke.

"Indeed," Leo hated to admit.

"That is unless you take into account your archery army," A middle age man pointed out meekly. He was the youngest of the bunch. Leo perked up in his seat.

Why hasn't he thought of that?

"The archery army?! Are you mad?! Is it victory you want or defeat you're seeking?" The old man blasted.

"Silence, Demetri! Please, continue, Rosenberg," Leo directed towards the meekly man.

"It is no secret that our Queen has been training your archery army," Rosenberg stated.

"And Parliament as no right to voice their opinion on the issue," Leo defended.

One of his father's clever ideas. Probably, because he knew Piper would get into trouble one way or another and Parliament would find a way to take her out. So, the only person who had a say with the Queen was the King himself.

"Of course not," Rosenberg said respectfully.

"Those of you who believe that the archers shouldn't be included in the battle are challenging the Queen's ability to train an army. If any one of you have not witness the Queen's five arrow attack. Let me tell you, it is quite a sight to fear," Rosenberg stated.

Leo smiled at the man's statement. She sure had her ways with arrows.

"Be that as it may, but it begs the question. Who will command the army on the battlegrounds? Surely, the Queen isn't allowed if she has not bore a son to succeed the thrown," The white-haired man spoke slowly.

Leo groaned. With changing hands in command, he would have to relearn every aspect of that army again based on Piper's training and tactics. In addition to planning his battle formations. It would take too much time, precious time that he did not have. But with the addition of the archers, it would even out the odds.

It felt hopeless. When one loophole was found, they slammed into a brick wall shortly after.

He forced himself to put all the technicality aside to ask himself one question. Would he put her on the battlegrounds with whatever fate they may end up with?

_Leo's POV_

_How could I even think to put her in that kind of danger? I'm disgusted with myself that the thought of putting her on the battlegrounds would even cross my mind. There was no way I could lose her or have her there by my side in battle._

_If there was one decision about the war that became absolute, it was the fact that Piper would not be present. I would forbid her!_

_But there were more pressing matters…_

_Perhaps, it was the thoughts of going into battle soon that I longed for her by my side. So, I went seeking for her company._

_Fighting with myself the whole time on whether or not I should tell her…_

_She would have to know sooner or later._

_I, personally, preferred later._

…TBC…

Okay, so, it's really short…And there are no Piper/Leo moments…

But I felt it to be necessary to write this part, anyways.

I saw 30 Days of Night, and it was terrifying! But very good!

For those who read my profile page, which, I don't know why you would…I can finally park my car now without any trouble!!! And parking at school has gotten better…Yay!!!

Anyways, tell me what you think or drop in to say hello in your review!


	13. A Little Birdie Told Me

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to ausrox101, kk11819, COPhoebeP3, charmedchick34, AsherSmasher, & versatilecuite!!!**

**I'm excited for Halloween! I'm going to a costume party! I still don't know what I want to be. I'm either going as a sexy vampire, a fairy, or whatever's cute at the store. What do you guys think???**

**Well, here's a longer chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: A Little Birdie Told Me**

"NO!" Piper gasped covering her mouth.

Brenda nodded solemnly. Piper lowered her hand and placed them on her lap.

"Has the King declared war yet?" Piper questioned.

"I'm not quite sure, but I heard the kitchen servants talking about how close King Taube is to reaching Versailles," Brenda replied.

Piper rested her elbow onto the marble stone table of the garden.

"What is Her Highness going to do?" Brenda asked with sadness in her eyes.

Footsteps were approaching from afar, and Piper quickly waved Brenda off. Leo appeared around the corner just when Brenda disappeared into the castle.

"I thought I'd find you here, My Queen," Leo said as he sat down across from her.

Piper smiled, "Just enjoying the weather."

His eyes searched their surrounding and questioned, "Was there not someone here with you?"

"No one," Piper lied.

"I could've sworn I heard a voice…" Leo said trailing off at the end.

He turned his attention to her and noted that she wasn't wearing a coat when it was chilly outside.

"Let's go somewhere warmer," Leo suggested.

Before Piper could protest, he was hauling her off to the common room.

"So eager to pick up where you left off this morning, My King?" Piper questioned bringing a smirk onto his face.

Leo poured two glasses of red wine and handed one to her. She settled into their velvet settee.

"If it were that, you would be in the bedroom, Love," Leo replied.

As tempting as it sounded, he had more pressing matters. Things are going to escalate quick, and she needed to know what was going on.

"There's something I have to tell you," Leo began.

He hesitated.

"I already know," Piper confessed.

"So, there was someone in the garden with you. Who was it?" Leo questioned clearly annoyed.

Piper smiled, "There was no one in the garden. A little birdie told me."

"Hmm…Your maids know too much. I will have to do something about that," Leo said.

"Does it really matter who told me? The problem is, you should have been the one to tell me as soon as you heard the news. This is my land, too!" Piper retorted.

"I'm sorry. I went seeking parliament's advice after I received the news from our border patrols. I have just returned when I found you in the garden," Leo stated.

"What did parliament say?" Piper questioned.

"They agree that we will fight," Leo answered flatly.

"And that **we **must," Piper confirmed.

"**We**? There is no 'we'. There's me and my army," Leo corrected.

Piper stood up. "What do you mean? I have to command the archery army," Piper said.

"You can't and you won't. There's no way you will be present on the battle field," Leo insisted.

She was confused. Surely, he cannot command the army if he does not familiarize himself with their tactics and battle formations.

"Then, who will command the archery army?" Piper asked curiously.

Leo sighed. "No one," Leo answered softly.

Numbers started to add themselves in her head, taking into account every army Leo had prepared for battle, and subtracted that number from King Taube's colossal army.

"You don't have the resource to stand a chance against him without the archery army, Leo! Going into battle without them is suicide!" Piper exclaimed.

Why did she have to be so smart?

"You don't know that. Our men are strong," Leo argued.

"Be that as it may, but the odds are clearly staked against you! Why won't you let me lead the archery army in battle?! Is it because you think under my training that they are a liability to you than an asset?" Piper asked bitterly.

"No!" Leo answered as tension started to build up.

Piper folded her arms across her chest. "Then, tell me why you won't let me command them!" She ordered.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't have you on the battle field either. This decision did not rest in my hands. Parliament has ripped that idea from the table because of a law," Leo explained.

"What law?" Piper demanded.

"You cannot engage in battle if you have not bore a son to succeed the throne. End of discussion. You will be leaving with Mother to your father's kingdom in the next few weeks," Leo announced.

"I won't go," Piper resisted.

"If I fall in battle, they will seek to destroy the entire bloodline. You are safest there." Leo said gravely.

Tears flooded into her eyes. Not because she was afraid, but the thought of losing Leo was too much to endure. She couldn't accept it. There was no way she was going to lose him. Not now, not ever.

Upon the tears that fell silently down her cheeks, Leo's heart gave a painful twist. Somehow, those tears reminded him of the first time she stepped off her carriage and into his castle. Pain, agony, and everything in between were present in those transparent drops that continued to roll off her face.

Only this time for a different reason.

His protective arms wrapped around her in hopes that comfort would silence her.

"Heaven is when I'm in your arms, and the fires of Hades will be my comfort once you're gone. I can't lose you. Hell would be sweeter than a life without you," Piper cried.

"Has my Queen learned to love a King she loathed so much?" Leo asked hoping to lighten the mood.

Upon hearing that question, Piper looked up with tear-streaked eyes.

Her hand reached up to touch his cheek. "I believe she has, and I can't believe it took her this long to figure it out," Piper answered in third person for dramatic effect.

"Better late than never," Leo smiled tracing her jaw with his finger.

"I love you. Which is why you have to let me help you," Piper insisted.

Leo shook his head. "I will not let you give parliament a reason to take away your crown while I'm still alive."

"The crown means nothing to me unless you're alive," Piper argued.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying? I will be forced to take another wife while you will be strip of every royal attachment if you break the law. Cast away like a beggar. Parliament will tear you into pieces if you give them a chance. I won't let you give them a chance," Leo said.

She felt defeated. "Is there really nothing I can do?" Piper asked.

"Don't worry. I will make sure that you are safe," Leo promised kissing her forehead.

_Piper's POV_

_I don't care what you say, Leo. I have always been best at defying you and I will not cease to do so with the threat of war or parliament over my head. _

_I refuse to sit aside while you are fighting for the land your father and forefathers built. With this war,_ _I will make my mark as Queen of this land and our force will be impenetrable._

_Mark my words._

…**TBC…**

**HaPpY HaLLoWeeN!!! **

**(Kinda early…I know, but w/e)**

**Just review…that would make my day.**


	14. Planning

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to…Magie, The Power of Two, piperleoforever21, ausrox101, charmedchick34, piperloveleoalways, kk11819, versatilecutie, Strizzy, charmed12373, Jorden's Prayla, and charmed l0ver…for your support!**

**I only have one more month of school left before winter break. So, I'm on the downhill slope where exams, projects, papers, and everything in between is crammed up into one month before "dead week" (week before finals start). Thank you for being patient with me.**

**Not too excited about this chapter, but it gives you an outline of Piper's plan.**

**Read it for what it's worth.**

**Chapter 14: Planning**

_**Piper's POV**_

Each day drifted into the next as Leo would leave at the break of dawn to run battle formations, and return too late for me to enjoy his company before he was gone again the next morning. I would go for days without seeing his lovely face, and when I did, time flew by.

My Guardians, four warrior girls about my age, kept me locked inside the castle by Leo's orders. All trained to do one thing. That was to keep me alive. Frankly, I was more worried about who was going to keep Leo alive.

'_Too dangerous', 'too risky', '…it's for your own good'_, they would say when I wanted a breath of fresh air. My every step shadowed by my guardians, every motion carefully scrutinized, and everything that was so simple before became complicated.

Desperate for vital information, I would eavesdrop on Leo's counsel with parliament looking for something I could use to help. Whether he wanted me to or not.

I finally heard something I could really use to put a plan in motion. Leo chose his battle ground, The Hanging Cliffs, where he would halt King Taube's men approaching from the north.

On both sides of the grassy plain were tall cliffs, large enough to perch 250,000 men on each side of the cliff without being seen. Perfect! The elevation would surprise the enemy, and the instant the final words are exchanged, I would send millions of arrows into the air. My arrows will cast a veil of blackness in a sea of red. King Taube's men wouldn't know what hit them until it was already too late.

A strategic battle ground, I must say, but the odds were still against them. I possessed the time to change that, but I had to hurry.

First, I needed to get word out to my archery army. My most trusted maid, Brenda, passed along these words for me since I was not allowed to go anywhere outside.

Second, I needed to secure Leo's bloodline. It was necessary and I was willing. Funny how I didn't even give that a second thought.

Thirdly, I had to detour on the way to my father's kingdom if I intend to command my army at the cliffs. My guardians will be the ones I have to persuade.

While I waited for a reply from the captain of my army, I spent most of my time in the library pulling books off of the shelf. What kind of books? Well, I needed to know how to calculate my cycle in order to determine the best possible time to conceive an heir. Why I never received any teachings on this subject, I had no idea. Surely, parliament can't kill me for breaking the rules if I'm carrying the next generation of the Wyatt throne. I only had one shot, and it must work.

My guardians opened the library doors to let Brenda in. She sat down silently and whispered exactly what I needed to hear. The army has obliged to set up camp in Owl's Wood, only 1000 paces from the cliffs, to await my arrival. At least one obstacle was out of the way.

"Your Highness, what are you doing?" Brenda questioned skimming the books.

Her eyes grew wide as the realization hit her.

"You can't be serious!" She exclaimed.

"I am," I said.

"If you're really going to do this, are you certain you want to put another life in danger?" Brenda asked.

"This is the only solution," I answered knowing the risk involved, but I had to take the chance.

"You're not going to tell His Majesty any of this, are you?" Brenda inquired.

I stared at her. "He would never agree to any of it. I must do this, Brenda. You're either with me or you're against me," I answered.

She nodded her head. "Good," I smiled and found that the next three days would hold the highest chance of conceiving an heir.

Seducing Leo should be easy, right? _Right?_

The guardians escorted me off to bed, and I slipped under the sheets as I ran the plan through my head once again. Somewhere between making love to Leo and wiping out half of the enemy, I welcomed the cloak of darkness that embraced me into its restless arms.

During the night, I stirred awake to find Leo silently sleeping beside me. The long days of worry and planning were etched across his once youthful face. In what seemed like his peaceful sleep, I knew nightmares haunted him.

Softly, I reached my hand up to his face and bought it down to his cheek slowly. Careful not to wake him up. The end of this year would mark his 22nd birthday, one that he would or would not have depending on the outcome of this war.

I fought back the lump in my throat and the burning tears that threaten to escape from my eyes. Defeated, I choked out a sob and bit down on my lip to silence myself quickly. The mere thought of Leo in any kind of danger has forced me to my knees lately. I was stronger than this. I had to be.

Leo's hand found my face in the dark and wiped away the tears. I sniffled. Fighting with myself the whole time to hold it together for him.

"Shh…" He comforted pulling me against his chest. I felt the safest here.

"I hate weepy women," He teased with a laugh.

"I'm your only woman," I retorted.

He chuckled and then grew serious. "What has brought my lovely Queen to tears?" He questioned.

"I was thinking about your 22nd birthday," I answered.

I felt him nod and said, "Only my 22nd birthday? I feel much older than that, but I know exactly what I want for my birthday this year."

He knew how to distract me, and I fell for it. "What?" I asked suddenly curious. "Ah, My Queen, you have to wait and see!' He replied with a chuckle. "Leo…" I started but he hushed me with his finger. So, I waited patiently.

"The army is ready, stationed, and waiting for my orders. I shall use the remainder of the time with you and Mother," He sighed. Great, another way of telling me time is drawing to a close. Another flood of tears threaten to overflow when a thought hit me so hard, I was breathless.

Time meant I didn't have to go out of my way to put my second plan into motion. I froze, and Leo noticed how my body went rigid at his side. "What's the matter, Love?" Leo asked. I shook my head and tried to relax.

My chance to create an heir has presented itself. Do I dare to carry through?

_**To be continued…**_

**_If you go to my profile page, you can view images of what I think Leo's castle would look like and the landscape for the battleground. These pictures do not belong to me, they serve a purpose to bring my story to life. _**

**Review!**


	15. Momentum

**Disclaimer**

**WARNING!!!**

**The rating of this story has been changed for this chapter and future chapters. (Just to be on the safe side.)**

**Thanks to…SinderfullShocker, music's-mistress, versatilecutie, lady clark of books, charmed12373, KC- Piper-fan, COPhoebeP3, Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon, Snowvortex, charmedchick34, charmed l0ver, piperloveleoalways, Strizzy, kk11819, Jorden's Prayla, and DarkRedSlice…for all your love and support!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Momentum**

_**Piper's POV **_

_Half-conscious, I shifted in bed hoping to find another comfortable position, when I felt Leo's hard body next to mine. I jerked up wondering what he was still doing here this late. His eyes opened peering straight into mine and I forgot to breathe. He turned his luscious lips into a heart-throbbing smile._

_I missed him more than I realized with masterminding my plan and all. _

"_Why are you still in bed?" I asked before I lost my train of thought with how handsome he looked in the early morning. Tousled hair and bare chest was enough to make me crumple. How could you not?_

_Leo rested his head on his arms and stared at the ceiling as he spoke, "Do you not want me here, My Queen?" _

"_No, of course I want you here!" I answered._

_He looked at me doubtfully. "What I meant to say was, are you not preoccupied today?" I corrected._

"_Busy?" Leo asked with a playful smile. I nodded. "I am busy today," He answered turning his body to position himself on top. This has taken a different turn…_

"_I don't think this is a very good idea. We have breakfast with Mother," I said staring into suddenly smoldering eyes that begged me to please him in every way possible. Was there more than one way? If there were, would he teach me? Would he show me how to love him, show me how it feels to be love? _

_During my silent thoughts, I did not realize I was biting on my bottom lip until I heard Leo's soft growl. Before I could react, he planted his lips onto mine, silencing any protest that might have made it out of my mouth._

_His lips were soft, gentle, searching, exploring my own. Can you pass out while you are lying down? _

_One hand tangled into my hair pulling me closer, applying pressure to my lips, and forcing me to part them so willingly. His tongue made pulsing heat from my heart travel through every vein, and I responded by sliding my tongue against his. _

_He crushed me against his body, deepening our kiss. Though the kiss was a distraction, I was also aware of his other hand traveling up my side. From my thigh, he pushed my gown up caressing the flesh he found there. I sucked in a breath. Then, his hand slowly brushed across my bottom, my hipbone, my waist, my abdomen, and the side of my breast. I flinched breaking our kiss._

_With swollen lips, Leo opened his eyes to look down at me. "Piper, please don't tell me you're bashful," He said brushing my cheek._

_I smiled, "No, it tickles." _

_Leo brought his lips to caress my neck, whispering softly, "I love you."_

"_I love you, too," I murmured back and Leo brought his hand up to slip the strap of my gown off my shoulder._

_Cool lips touched my blazing skin and tasted the creamy flesh savoring every inch he found there. Desire knotted my stomach and pooled at my core. "Leo…" I called out barely audible._

"_Yes, My Love?" He answered hoarsely. Dare I say it?_

"_Please, make love to me," I did dare._

_He rained down kisses, hungry and sweet. Strong hands found my breast and I tensed. Leo peered down, "I won't hurt you. Trust me." I did trust him with my heart, my soul, and soon, my body. I nodded in response too weak to answer._

_His thumb found my peak over the satin fabric of my gown and gently ran it back and forth as his tongue found refuge inside my mouth once again. _

_I groaned when he pulled his tender lips away from mine. Starting from my ankle, his fingers lightly grazed the length of my leg to the back of my knees. His eyes searched mine for a hint of permission. I knew what he wanted and willing to give everything to him. _

_Leo pulled my legs apart before I knew it. His hand caressed the creamy flesh slipping into unknown territory, while his lips coaxed me into letting him do more. A little moan escaped from my throat, and I could feel Leo smile against my lips. Did it bring him joy to know he could provoke such a response?_

_A surprised moan slipped from my lips when his forefinger brushed across my core beneath my undergarments like a feather drifting by. Electrifying, pleasurable, and I needed more._

_Pulsing heat shot through me as his heavenly mouth found the mound of my breast circling his tongue on my peak._

"_Leo…" I breathed, panting now._

_The moment his finger found my bare core, I let out a loud moan. Forget lady-like behaviors, this was too much to handle silently or logically. _

_Intense pleasure knotted the pit of my stomach, and in response, I squeezed my legs together feeling as if I could burst at any given moment. _

_Leo stopped the onslaught of his finger only to whisper softly in my ear sending shivers down my spine._

"_I need you, My Love. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you…I promise," His voice angelic and warm. _

_I relaxed ever so slowly, and his finger continued to graze the moist, hot liquid that pooled between my legs. Moans so seductive, I did not even know I was capable of, escaped from my lips with every caress, every stroke, and every kiss._

_A slight pressure pressed up against the center of my core, and before I could let out a cry, Leo silenced me with his lips. My body continued to resist until the pressure began to fade into pleasure. My mind could not fathom that his finger could provoke such intense pleasure inside of me._

"_Leo…?" I called._

"_Shh…" He responded his voice drifting off._

_It did not take long before I felt the need to grip onto something. My hands pressed into his burly back, and braced for what was to come. I was trembling, shaking, crying out to him as my body exploded. _

_He held me until I completely fell limp and panting on the bed._

"_I love you," He said kissing my forehead, my cheek, my nose, and my lips. _

_Catching my breath, I asked, "Can anything be more heavenly?" _

_A smile spread across his lips and he reached up to soothe my hair. "You are absolutely beautiful. Every inch of you," Leo stated with a look of contentment._

"_You don't look so bad yourself," I smiled tracing the curvature of his chiseled chest._

_He closed his eyes and sighed._

"_So, why haven't you introduced me to such pleasures before?" I questioned continuing to run my hands up and down his torso feeling the warmth that radiated from his skin._

"_You wouldn't have come willingly. You absolutely loathed me," Leo answered._

"_I did not loathe you!" I protested quickly._

"_Really?" He pressed._

"_I failed to understand you. Why you kept me locked in this castle, forbidden me to step outside of its walls…" My voice trailed off._

"_I am still doing that now. Why the sudden change?" Leo inquired._

_I ran my hands through his hair and replied, "I always thought you did those things to make my life miserable, and never thought that it was because you love me and wanted to protect me. I understand that now, and **I would do anything to protect you**."_

_I was secretly confessing to my war plans, but not in so many words._

"_Or maybe, I just wanted to keep you all to myself. Like right now," He growled parting my legs swiftly._

"_Leo!" I gasped as his fingers found my core once again, torturing me softly. _

_A knocking sound came from outside._

"_Speak!" He scowled at the interruption._

"_Your Majesty, the Queen Mother (Leona) is awaiting your arrival for breakfast," Brenda's voice informed._

_Leo whispered to me, "You are so lucky." I smiled secretly promising that we'll finish this later._

_Quickly, Leo fixed the strap of my nightgown onto my shoulder and pulled the gown back down. He helped me out of bed before opening the door._

_Brenda curtsied and greeted, "Good morning, Your Majesty."_

_It has definitely been a **'good morning'**._

_My favorite maid looked me over with a quick glance. I quickly soothed out my hair and gown to look more inconspicuous. Suddenly, Leo took my face into his hands. Brenda turned away to give us a little privacy._

"_Dress warmly," He reminded before kissing my lips slowly. I felt the brief swirl of his tongue before he broke away._

_Brenda bowed her head failing to hide the smile on her lips as Leo passed by. She closed the door to my bedroom, and asked what I would like to wear._

"_Brenda?" I called._

"_Yes, Your Highness?" She answered._

"_I need you to do something for me tonight," I smiled._

_My Guardians greeted Leo and me when we stepped outside of our bedroom chamber. _

_They were all dressed in a simple black gown, their long hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the various dangerous weapons stationed behind their backs. Axes, spears, samurai swords that could cleanly slice a man's head off…I felt safer with my bow and arrows around them, but Leo insisted I did not need them. I was not so sure._

_During breakfast with Leona, Leo discussed the arrangements for our leave when the war begins to my father's kingdom with my Guardians standing nearby. They, too, would accompany us. My mind was too preoccupied to pay attention._

_After this morning's festivities, I only felt more confident to put my plan into motion. In fact, it has already picked up momentum._

**Later that night**

"_I have to speak to parliament. I'll meet you in bed shortly," Leo promised kissing my cheek._

_I nodded._

_Upon entering our bedroom chamber, I was greeted by a handful of lit candles and a strong scent of lavender in the air. I needed the relaxant._

"_Everything's ready, Your Highness," Brenda informed._

"_Thank you," I said rushing to change my attire._

"_You are most welcome," Brenda said before making herself scarce._

_A thin, satin, white gown fitted every curve of my body. Seduction has never been my forte, but tonight, it is what drives me. _

_Besides, after the interruption this morning, it left me anxious for the real thing._

_The door to Leo's bedroom opened and he walked in completely oblivious to what was going on. I plopped myself on my elbow waiting for him to realize it._

"_I apologize for taking so long. Why are there candles in the leisure room? Are you asleep already?" He questioned peeling his shirt off and for the first time turning to look at me since he walked in._

_I smiled. His eyes scanned the length of my body from the top of my head to the very tip of my toes. Then, he focused on my face again._

"_What's going on?" He asked moving closer until he sat on the edge of his bed._

_I pulled myself up and reached out to caress his face._

"_Don't be so naïve, My King," I answered softly closing our distance._

_His lips tasted sweeter than any honey, melting into my mouth like nectar from a flower. His hands tangled into my hair pulling me closer, and his other hand rested on my waist._

"_I don't think this is a good idea," He mumbled against my lips._

"_That's right. Don't think," I said breathlessly._

"_When did you become so tempting?" He asked nibbling at my ear sending tingles throughout my body._

"_When you became unable to resist me," I retorted as he gently lowered me onto the bed. _

_Plan or no plan, this is something I would want either way. We both needed this, and if an heir came about, I would be more than ecstatic. _

_Leo's hungry kisses abruptly halted and he broke away. I looked up confused. _

"_My Queen, I don't mean to pry, but have you calculated your cycle? Having a child at this time is highly dangerous and irresponsible," He inquired formally._

'_Lie, Piper, lie!' My head screamed at me._

"_Yes, we're safe," I lied. In truth, we were not very safe at all. How utterly and completely he trusted me._

_Please, forgive me, Leo._

_**To be continued…**_

Review!

Tell me what you thought, your feedback means a lot.

HaPpY TurKey DaY!!!

(In case I don't get to say it before the next update.)

ChArMeD-101


	16. Escape

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Charmed.**

_I am terribly sorry that this took so long, but I have been busy with other things. Hope you guys are still interested enough to read._

_**To all of those who reviewed, you guys rock my socks!**_

**Chapter 16: Escape**

_Piper's POV_

I was lying naked in Leo's protective arms when I suddenly woke up as if I knew something bad was going to happen. I can feel it in the bone chilling cold, as I lay awake in the arms of my King.

Leona and I were due to leave en route to Eron two weeks ago, when a blizzard blew through the land. Heavy snow fell endlessly for days without a ray of sunlight to melt it away. Even King Taube's men could not defy Mother Nature. They were halted by the snow and forced to take cover.

As quickly as I could send word to my awaiting army, I did, and Captain Sir Harold has answered most prompt stating that every single man was accounted for. Thank goodness.

However, that was three days ago when the snow began to lift erasing any signs of a blizzard. I hoped the snow devastated King Taube's army one way or another, but with the white covered ground melted away, he is probably right back on his feet again. Carefully, I wrapped a sheet around my body, slowly got out of bed, and stood at the doorway leading out to the balcony.

Part of me anticipated the war, and the other part only wants to know the ending. I leaned my head against the doorframe and let out a sigh as restless as the howling winds outside.

"Piper?" Leo's voice startled me.

I spun around to witness him in a bleary state of waking up. A state in which he was most vulnerable in submitting to my every whim without much coaxing. In the past week or so, I tested my newfound powers of seduction with Leo. In the library, in the bath chamber, in his office…And his resistance failed every time under my touch.

"What ails you, My Love?" Leo questioned jerking me back to reality.

I forced a smile, and before I could speak, furious knocking alarmed our bedroom chamber.

"Come in," Leo called.

Brenda rushed in with a letter in her hand and quickly handed it over to Leo. My Guardians not too far behind her.

"It arrived just now from the messenger," Brenda informed with a sense of distress in her voice.

Leo's eyes darted from side to side lifting the words off the page in haste.

"Brenda, help the Queen get dressed. Guardians, prepare to move out," Leo said and like statues, they stood there motionless.

"**Now! Move!**" Leo ordered raising his voice enough to make me jump.

I clutched onto the sheets like a security blanket until my knuckles turned white. I knew this day would come, but there was no way to prepare for it.

Leo's hand enveloped the fist that was now forming over the flimsy fabric of the sheets that covered my body. I looked up into his eyes. He took my face into the palms of his hand.

"No matter what, please be safe," Leo pleaded before his lips pulled me into a searing kiss that felt like it was the last time. With great hesitation, Leo let go.

"Come back to me," I whispered before Brenda tugged me away into the dressing room.

I changed into a crimson gown and Brenda helped tug on a white fur coat.

"The note. What did it say?" I asked.

"King Taube's men are quickly advancing towards the Hanging Cliffs. Making up for lost time," Brenda answered ushering me back out when Leo took my hand already dressed in his uniform.

"We have to get moving," Leo insisted pulling me out of our room, down the staircase, and into the courtyard.

I could see five Royal Guards in front of the line up, followed by a carriage, and my Guardians brought up the rear. Leona was already situated inside.

Brenda tugged at my free hand lightly, and I only tighten my hold on Leo's. Just one moment longer in paradise, before war tears us apart with the uncertainty that we will ever see each other again. Leo wriggled his hand free and thrust me towards Brenda with the pain of separation tearing him to pieces.

Staring at him from the window of the carriage, I could only memorize his face and etch it into my heart to keep there forever.

"Move out!" Leo ordered kick starting the men to move forward and outside of the castle's walls. I know I always dreamed of going beyond these walls, but not like this. Not because I have to.

In the soft glowing of the moon, before Leo disappeared from my sight, I saw a transparent glistening drop on his face.

After a few hours of being dragged across the dirt road by the carriage horses, my stomach was ready to hurl due to the rocking inside the carriage. I figured it was just motion sickness and nothing to fret about.

Later that night, we stopped for a quick dinner of roasted chicken already skinned. Probably, brought from home for the trip. Sasha and Kendra, two of my Guardians, built the fire and roasted the chicken to a crisp on the outside and tender meat on the inside. The food smelled appetizing, but my stomach churned very unpleasantly. So, I refused even a little bit.

Brenda sat next to me on the log in front of the warm fire insisting that I eat something, but I refused repeatedly. There was something more pressing on my mind. Another plan brewing as to how I could get away. Sara and Georgia, my other Guardians, were busy securing the perimeter and won't be back anytime soon. This was the perfect time to escape!

"I need a personal moment," I declared to Sasha and Kendra.

"We'll go with you," Sasha stated.

"No! Brenda will come with me. It will be quick. Besides, who's going to watch my mother?" I asked glancing at Leona.

Before she could object, I pulled Brenda into the woods leaving Sasha and Kendra behind. When I knew I was out of their sight and near the horses, I swung Brenda in front of me.

"I have to go now!" I alerted.

"**Now?!**" Brenda asked with wide eyes.

Working my hands as fast as I could around the knot that tied one of the stallions to the tree, I spoke to Brenda.

"All you have to do is act like I bound and gagged you. Understand?" I asked.

"But it's dark out! Not to mention far too dangerous! Please, wait until morning to leave!" She urged.

I shook my head. "Too late," I argued.

In haste, I tied Brenda to the tree trunk with a vine and she obliged.

"Any last words?" I questioned with a torn off cloth in my hand ready to gag her.

"Yes. Be careful, Your Highness, or I could never forgive myself," Brenda answered.

I placed the gag into her mouth and laughed, "Silly maid."

With that I jumped onto the stallion, and kicked my heel into its side, jerking the horse into motion. The hooves thundered the ground with every step until it settled into a rhythm.

There is no turning back now and absolutely no stopping in this pitch black forest.

_**To be continued…**_


	17. Closer

**Disclaimer: (Fill in here)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Closer**

…_**Leo's POV…**_

Upon my arrival at camp, I could already see that King Taube settled into his camp on the other side of the Hanging Cliffs. He had the audacity to send a peace messenger over for unrealistic negotiations that kept me reeling at his proposals.

"My King will make sure that you and your Queen are quite comfortable if you relinquish your rule and your land to him," The messenger said.

"There is no comfort under a tyrant ruler. Only destruction, despair, and desolation. I will not let my land and my people fall into such hands. Hands tainted by the blood of innocent people," I stared coldly into his eyes.

He laughed cruelly, "And you believe that you can win a war with only a handful of men? Your army will crumple under my King's fist as he clobbers you and your men with spears and swords. Then, your men will be slaughtered like pigs and your women will become our slaves."

It took great strength to restrain from killing him, because everyone knows you never kill a peace messenger unless you are declaring war at that exact moment. All hell will break loose. Instead, my hands gripped his neck and squeezed tight until his veins started to pop out of his forehead. A couple of my Royal Guards stiffened their stance and moved closer to me in case they needed to pry the messenger from my hands.

"If this is what your King has sent you to say. Go back and tell him we will not be backing down at any cost," I said tightening my grip before letting him go gasping for air.

I turned my back and ordered, "Escort him out!"

"You will regret it!" He shouted before my men pulled him out of my tent.

…_**Piper's POV…**_

I rode all night through the dense forest until the orange sun peaked above the horizon, guiding my way to Owl's Wood. My hands were numb from clutching onto the reigns all night long. Sunrays poked through the thick trees warming my face, and I closed my eyes to enjoy its warmth.

Where were my Guardians? Were they even looking for me? Leo should fire them because they are not doing a very good job if they have not even found me yet.

Soft trickling of what sounded like water alerted me that there was a flowing stream nearby. The black stallion seemed pleased to quench its thirst, and I wish I had something for it to eat. Speaking of which, my stomach started to gurgle in protest to the emptiness I now felt.

I washed my hands and dabbed my face hoping the icy chill of the water would drive away my desperate need to sleep. There would be no sleeping until I reached the camp.

My stomached churned forcefully and I fought back the urge to regurgitate without success. After several minutes of emptying my stomach contents, which was not much, I stood upright. Is this a perfect time to fall ill or what? I plucked a few mint leaves to chew on and rid my mouth of that ghastly acidic taste.

"Do not move," A familiar voice warned with a double-edged sword against my neck.

Despite her warning, I turned slowly around to face an angry Sasha but a pleased Kendra. Probably, ecstatic to find me.

"You finally managed to find me," I said with a smile.

"How do you move so quickly, Your Highness?" Kendra questioned returning my smile.

"Skills," I answered eyeing Sasha who scoffed.

I glanced at the double-edged sword and back at Sasha.

"What is the meaning of this? I am still your Queen. Withdraw your weapon at once!" I ordered.

Kendra tugged on her free hand, and Sasha reluctantly eased the weapon off staring at me.

"Please, follow us back to Eron," Kendra pleaded.

"No, I cannot," I protested.

"Then, we will take you by force," Sasha challenged.

I was inches from her face. "Then, you will have to kill me," I spoke in all seriousness.

Kendra stepped in between us and asked, "Why are you headed to Owl's Wood, Your Highness?"

"I have the archery army stationed there," I answered and their eyes grew wide in surprise.

"But you are not allowed to command that army without an heir to the throne!" Sasha exclaimed causing me to recall something crucial.

Something I have completely forgotten in the past few weeks. I have missed my cycle, but does that mean…I have been under tremendous stress lately, and I read that could be the cause also. Somehow, that seemed very unlikely taking into account the many nights I spent with Leo. Oh, my God! My stomach suddenly felt like it was going to hurl again.

"Unless, you are carrying an heir to the throne," Sasha spoke. She molded the thought over in her head and shook it away as if that was somehow impossible now.

Kendra noticed how pale my face looked and asked, "Your Highness, is there a possibility that you are carrying? Do you know?"

Yes, there was a possibility but I could not find myself to answer her. Sasha whirled around in complete shock at my silence.

"I have to leave," I said avoiding both of their gazes.

"You are carrying," Sasha confirmed.

I stumbled forward. "What? You can't be certain," I doubted.

"All the signs point to it. Your lack of appetite. Your sudden need to regurgitate even without eating much. Midwife 101," Sasha stated.

"You're a midwife?" I questioned.

"Yes, and you are very much pregnant. Which is why you are going home to Eron," Sasha said.

I shook my head. I accepted the danger months ago when I concocted this plan.

"How could you be so selfish?" Sasha's words cut into me.

"How selfish am I being really? You see my actions as dangerous and risky. But I see a chance for all the children in Versailles to have their fathers back at home including my child. And that is a chance I am willing to take. So, you are going to follow me or back down!" I mounted my horse.

Both of them stood silently for a minute. Kendra was the first to speak.

"I am coming with you, Your Highness!" Kendra called jumping onto her horse.

I looked at Sasha who stood on the ground unwavering. "Get on your horse, Sasha. The Queen needs your midwife expertise," Kendra smiled.

"I am not happy about this," Sasha mumbled hopping onto her horse.

Before nightfall, the camp unfolded before our eyes. A large campfire told me they were making supper. Many of the men were busy sharpening arrows and restringing bows. Dedication and loyalty were these men. God bless them.

They greeted me on bended knees and bowed heads. I climbed off my horse and my Guardians mirrored my action.

"Good evening. Please, stand," I urged not quite used to men twice my age bowing before the floor I walked on.

Sir Harold made his way out of the crowd and towards me. He was still two feet away when Sasha and Kendra blocked his advancement by extending their swords. He stopped, blinking.

"Our apologies. Just a precaution," Sasha apologized without sounding at all apologetic.

"Yes, of course," Sir Harold agreed.

"What's the situation at the Hanging Cliffs?" I asked.

"Peace messengers from both sides are coaxing one another. To no avail, of course," Sir Harold answered.

I nodded growing dizzy in the very spot I stood. "Alert the army. We will be marching to the cliffs after supper. Prepare to move out," I said.

Kendra and Sasha helped me into a tent already set up for my arrival. "Are you sure you can march looking like that?" Sasha asked. I glared at her.

"I'm pregnant, not crippled!" I exclaimed wanting to throw something at her head. I felt irritated for some reason.

She shrugged further irritating me. Kendra asked, "How about some soup? Your Highness, you have to eat something."

Without waiting for my answer, she ducked out of the tent to fetch a bowl of hot potato soup. My stomach protested, but I was determined to eat something because being hungry was a terrible feeling. Surprisingly, the salty and overcooked soup tasted good. Once I was finished, I only hoped that it would stay down long enough to be digested.

Hours passed before we reached the Hanging Cliffs. I split half of the men on each side of the cliff. Sir Harold would watch over the other half. Everything would be over soon, win or lose.

I crouched down next to a rock overlooking Leo's campground below. Fires illuminated the sky here and there as a source of heat against a chilly night.

The angle of the moon shone from above shed a pool of light on the ground below. A figure moved out of the tent and paced the ground with his hands behind his back. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Leo. The soft glow from the moon caressed his troubled face with such intensity that it made me weak with longing to reach out to him.

"I love you, Leo," I whispered softly.

As if the wind carried my voice, Leo twisted his head up to look in my direction like someone called his name and smiled.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**You guys likey? Well, if you do, leave me a lovely review! **_

_**Thank you! **_


	18. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**This chapter took a while didn't it? Well, I'm sorry, but like every other student on fanfiction. I had final exams and everything else to worry about. Forgive me for having to study.**

**Yeah…I'm not really into violence and gore. Sorry to disappoint you if you were hoping for a whole fight sequence from like 300, you won't be getting that here. **

**Lights! Camera! Action! _And we're rolling…_**

**Chapter 18: Surprise, Surprise**

Everything fell into place as I hoped for so desperately in the past few days. I now stood vigilantly over two opposing forces ready to charge at any given moment. Leo's army formed underneath the cliffs feet, and I saw King Taube's army about 500 paces away. Their red and black flags waved proudly as the men who carried them, ready to die for a dictator.

I glanced back at my archery army, who sat in their ranks crouching low to the ground to stay hidden from view until the moment of sheer surprise shook both armies. At that moment, perched on top of the cliff, I realized unbelievable powers rested in my hands.

When I took on the archery army, I saw it as a pastime to rid me of unspeakable boredom the Kingdom enveloped. I wanted it in order to prove to Leo that my abilities were far beyond the norms of what a woman is capable of doing in her life. I just never expected that my commanding hand would one day save Versailles.

My gaze fixed on two peacemakers now approaching middle ground. One from Leo's army and one from the opponent met for a final negotiation. Suddenly, my senses magnified, the way it did when I held a bow and arrow ready to attack. An eerie silence fell between the trees and in the air putting everything at a standstill. I could feel the icy wintry chill in the morning sun cutting into the tense atmosphere.

Eyes wide opened, I witnessed Leo's peacemaker swiftly pull his sword from his back and sliced cleanly through the negotiator. It happened so fast that his head stayed intact for several seconds before slipping onto the ground gracefully as when the peacemaker severed it.

King Taube's army roared to life when realization hit them and they charged forward with full force. I could feel my army shift from behind, anxious to fire, but not yet. I put two arms out to the side to hold off both sides waiting just a bit longer.

A little past the halfway mark, I raised both arms signaling the men to stand. They stood in perfect synchronized unison raising their bows and arrows ready to release on my command.

That caused King Taube's men to stop in their pursuit to look up upon the cliffs where one hundred thousand men now towered over them casting a shadow in the sun.

"**FIRE!" **I shouted bringing my hands down.

Thousands upon thousands of black arrows flew into the sky and I love watching them all pause at their peak. It just seemed that they stopped in midair for a few seconds before gravity forced them back down into their intended targets. Quickly, I grabbed my bow and arrows before jumping onto a horse.

"Where are you going, Your Highness?!" Kendra called after me.

"Down!" I shouted back.

I arrived at the feet of the cliffs where chaos now surrounded me, but I was determined to help.

Suddenly, my horse bucked from underneath knocking me to the ground and I rolled away to prevent the horse from trampling over me. It took off in a fury leaving me to face the enemy. He looked like a general from the opponent's side and wasted no time in pointing his bloody sword down at me. Probably, the same sword he jabbed into my horse. Curiosity flashed across his face and he smiled.

"Stand," He ordered.

I pushed myself off the ground and stood upright. He motioned his sword to push my hair away before it fell frozen against my neck.

"What a pleasant surprise. _Your Highness_…" He sneered between his teeth.

I smiled up at him and replied, "The pleasures all mine."

From behind, a sword pierced past his heart all the way to the front of his chest with blood dripping off the edge leaving his face frozen in shock. His sword dropped to the ground with a thump. Then, with a sharp slice, the sword slid back out. His body staggered on the horse for a short second before slipping to the ground like a sandbag. I jumped out of the way.

"**You are in so much trouble!" **Leo's voice resounded.

"That was a close call!" I retorted.

"You're not even supposed to be here!" He shouted in fury.

I glared at him. "You-!" Leo started.

"Your Highness!" Sasha called halting to a stop in front of Leo. She quickly bowed her head knowing that she, too, would be in trouble.

"Take the Queen to this rendezvous point," Leo ordered tossing a scroll into Sasha's awaiting hands. She examined the scroll.

"Secure the Queen there and wait for my arrival," Leo finished his orders.

I was still staring up at him.

"And you," Leo bore his eyes into mine. "You stay there," He sounded pleading rather than demanding. With a loud **'Hmnph!', **I turned my back.

I climbed onto the horse behind Sasha and she galloped away in the opposite direction. Kendra met us a few feet away and Sasha led the way to this mysterious rendezvous point.

"Keeping you safe is the hardest task we were ever assigned," Sasha complained. I frowned.

"I keep myself safe just fine," I argued. She laughed in a mocking tone, but I was too tired to argue any further.

Upon arriving at the rendezvous point which looked like an ordinary safe house except for the 20 something Royal Guards that stood in front of it. Sasha rode up to the guards standing in front of the house. They blocked our advancement by making a cross with their spears.

"Password," One of the guards said without eye contact.

Password? God, I hated Leo and his over protectiveness. Even if they recognized my face, without a password, we could not enter. I desperately tried to rummage my brain for a password. I am positive Leo mentioned something about it once or twice, but I probably did not bother to listen.

"_Keep this gold plate with you at all times in case the guards ask for a password. You will need it. They will not harm you if you present this to them," _Leo's voice came back to me and I remembered.

Instantly, I tugged at the chain around my neck to loosen it from the clasps. The gold plate glimmered in the sunlight and I let the necklace dangle on my finger as I presented it to them. They moved away from the entrance and bowed before me. I put the necklace back on and my Guardians followed me into the house.

I fell onto the bed and buried my face into the pillow feeling as if I was floating on a cloud. Exhaustion crept up from my feet to my back. I could sleep for days.

Kendra ransacked the pantry in search of food. She found some dried meat and some drinking water, which she dutifully prepared for me. I had to admit; the salty taste of the dried meat satisfied my taste buds and it settled in my stomach much better than anything else in the past couple of days.

Too soon, a hand was shaking my shoulder gently to wake me up from my deep slumber. I groaned. "Just awhile longer…" I called sinking deeper into the pillow.

I felt something flutter softly against my lips for a few short seconds but that was enough to make me sit up. Leo sat by my side smiling like an angel.

My eyes grew wide, "We won the war?!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Leo asked letting out a short laugh. "We won?!" I exclaimed. He nodded, "Thanks to your stubbornness." I threw myself into his arms clutching onto him and he returned the embrace just as eagerly. Unfortunately, our reunion was cut short.

"Your Majesty, we have to move out," Sasha announced.

I sat in front of Leo on his horse leading the way back into the village announcing our triumph. I wondered if he was angry about my little surprise on top of the cliffs, but he looked quite content. I searched his expression for a slight hint of the wrath that I might receive at home and became frustrated when I found nothing.

"What?" Leo asked when he noticed my gaze up at him. I could hear Leo's army and mine marching behind us.

"Nothing," I replied.

"When a woman says 'nothing', it's always something. Speak," Leo demanded.

"Um…" I started. "Well, I was…" My voice trailed off. He let out a sigh and I knew his patience was dwindling. "I was wondering if you are angry with me," I said softly. Leo's silence made me frown.

"Angry?" He asked. "Uh-huh," I replied. "Infuriated is the right word," Leo corrected remaining as calm as the wind.

"I'm really sorry…I just-"

"We can worry about that when we get home," Leo insisted pulling me closer into his warm body shielding me from the cold air.

Without even a wink of sleep upon arriving home, parliament ordered that I speak with them immediately. My entire body ached for sleep to the extent where my muscles refused to move, and my legs were extremely wobbly with every step. I stood on the floor below them and my Guardians fell in behind me.

"You are aware of the law that bounds you from commanding an army?" Demetri questioned.

"Yes, I am aware," I replied.

"And yet, you still refuse to follow through with not only the King's orders but also the law of the land!" Demetri continued.

"The reason all of you are still sitting here right now is because of whom?" I questioned.

"You think you're little act saved the land, did you?" Demetri said.

"What did you do?" I scoffed.

"One who does not follow laws must be exiled to the furthest land, gentlemen. The law clearly states it. So shall it be written, so shall it be done," Demetri insisted.

"No! No! No!" Leo shouted springing from his seat.

"My King, it is the law," Rosenberg stated solemnly.

Some of the men shook their heads in despair wishing they could do something about it.

"My Queen, you have to tell them," Kendra tugged at my arm. Leo should not have to find out like this. "Now is not the time to be stubborn, Your Highness," Sasha insisted. Leo looked curious. "Stop trying to be a hero!" She exclaimed rather impatiently.

"Tell them what?" He asked.

The words barely made it out of my mouth, "I am carrying." Leo's jaw dropped and I felt his heart skip a beat with tears filling in his eyes. Silence fell upon the twelve men of the court.

"Sasha, is this true?" Leo managed to ask through the lump in his throat.

"It is true, Your Majesty," Sasha answered.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. "Don't you dare speak to me!" He bellowed.

I turned to leave, only managing to take a few steps before Sasha called out my name in urgency. I swirled back around.

"My Queen, you're bleeding," She informed staring at the drops of blood on the floor from the place I stood before to where I was standing now. Everything began to spin in a circle, orbs of light blinded my vision, and people shouted my name to wake me up from the beckoning sleep that I desperately needed. I responded to the call of a deep dreamlike slumber.

_**To be continued..**_.

_Oh, no! Is Piper and the baby okay?!?!_

_**REVIEW** in order to find out._


	19. Reconcile

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Charmed.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

I meant to update earlier, but I received a surprise present from my mom. She signed me up for a church retreat, and I had to attend that for four days. It was interesting, definitely a learning experience for me on this one. Anyways, I got caught up in that and everything else.

**Thank you all for your lovely, lovely, lovely reviews! You guys are awesome! **

This chapter is extra, extra long for you guys. Hopefully, you'll like it. It is highly likely that the next chapter is the conclusion to this story.

**Lights! Camera! Action! **_And we're rolling…_

**Chapter 19: Reconcile **

_Leo's POV _

I rushed to catch Piper's lifeless body and she landed safely inside my arms. Even though she was sleeping now, the expression on her face told me it was not a peaceful slumber.

"Summon the doctor," Sasha told Kendra who hastily disappeared. "I should take a look," Sasha insisted quietly. I nodded.

Carefully, I lifted Piper, cradling her against my chest as I stood up. She weighed as light as a feather, and that was when I realized the hallow underneath her cheekbones. I could not begin to imagine how the past few days have taken a toll on her strength.

I hurried to our bedchamber and laid her down. "You have to step outside for a minute, Your Majesty," Sasha said gently.

"No, I have to stay here with her. She needs me. I have to make sure she's alright," I ranted. "You hired me to take care of the Queen. Please, let me do my job," Sasha persuaded. Reluctantly, I left the room and the maids closed the door in my face.

Outside, I paced the ground back and forth.

I stopped once at the door and glared at it wondering what was taking Sasha so long. Instead of bursting through it, I found myself impatiently pacing again. I never felt so useless in my life.

'I am carrying', her voice repeated itself over and over in my head. I did not dare believe those words because that would mean Piper was in there with our unborn child fighting to stay alive. My heart gave a painful squeeze at the horrific thought of losing one of them or both of them. Dear God, please keep them both safe.

How could I be so angry with her? I cannot believe I yelled at her. How frighten she must be to when she found out she was pregnant, I should've been there with her. How courageous she was to go through with her plan. A plan that saved all of Versailles, she should be applauded for her actions. Not punished!

Was she trying to me that she was carrying our baby on the way home? Oh, how stupid I was to stop her! As stubborn as she is, why didn't she insist on telling me anyways? Piper, please wake up. Come back to me, My Love.

"Leo! Leo!" My mother's urgent voice yanked me from my thoughts. She came rushing in with worry creasing her forehead. "How is she doing, Leo?" My mother asked anxiously staring at the door as if she could see through it. "I do not know," I replied. She sighed seeing my distressed state, and silently waited to hear the news from Piper's bedroom.

Brenda escorted the doctor in at the same time Sasha opened the doors. I peered through seeing Piper asleep in a white nightgown with the covers drawn over her body.

"Hello, Doctor. I am Sasha, the midwife," She introduced. "What seems to be the problem?" The Doctor asked. "Her Majesty is carrying. I've managed to stop the bleeding but their pulses are weak," Sasha spoke studying my response.

'…their pulses…' She said. That meant Piper and our baby were alive, but I didn't like the paleness of Piper's face.

"I'll take a look," The Doctor insisted sitting by Piper's bedside to take her pulse very silently. Then, he gently pressed down on her stomach in different areas. He wrote down a list of herbs for Sasha to gather and cook into medicine.

"Her Majesty will be fine. There is nothing to worry about. Although, I do advise the medicine to be administered once everyday for the next three months to ensure the Queen's health. Bed rest for the next two weeks," The Doctor advised.

"Thank you, Doctor," Leona said.

"Excuse me, Doctor. Could you explain the blood?" I asked.

"Has the Queen been under tremendous stress recently?" He questioned.

'_Where have you been, Old Wise One? She saved the entire country from being overthrown!' I wanted to shout at him but refrained from such impulses._

"Yes," I simply answered.

He nodded, "Just the heir's way of letting the Queen know he's not happy. Don't let it happen again, because the consequences next time will be dire."

I nodded and flew to Piper's bedside ignoring everyone around me. They silently left me alone with her. I took her hand inside mine noticing how tiny it's gotten and that nearly tore me to sheds. I moved her warm hand to my cheek and said, "Rest soundly, Piper. But you have to wake up soon so that the both of us can take care of our child."

I placed my free hand on top of her stomach and my whole body filled with joy when I felt the small bulge of her once flat belly. "Hi, sweetheart. It's your father," I managed to choke out through the lump growing in my throat. "You rest with your mother," I finished.

Two days! It's been two days and Piper's eyes continued to stay closed.

"It's been two days, Sasha! She should have awakened up by now," I stated anxiously.

"Her Highness must be very exhausted," Sasha explained. I stared at her in disbelief. Am I the only one around here who's worried? "Her Highness will wake up when she's ready," Sasha finished.

I opened my mouth to say something when a loud crash drew my attention. "Where did that come from?" I asked. "Her Highness's room?" Sasha shrugged. I immediately burst through the door to see Piper crawling out of bed in attempt to pick up the broken pieces of glass.

"Stop! Do not move," I called out to prevent her absurd actions. Thank goodness she listened to me. Carefully, I placed her back into bed while avoiding all the glass. To my assessment, the shattered glass was a pitcher of water that slipped when she tried to reach for it.

"Bring another pitcher of water in here and tell the kitchen to prepare a meal for the Queen," I ordered the few maids that were standing around.

"I have to cook the medicine!" Sasha exclaimed suddenly. "What are you standing there for?" I asked. She rushed off in a hurry and I moved away so that another maid could clean up the glass.

Piper sat there so silently that I became worried. The colors were back in her cheeks again, that was a good sign. Growing insecure at my gaze, she attempted to climb out of bed again until I sat down blocking her way.

"The doctor said you have to stay on bed rest for two weeks," I announced propping some pillows up to support her back. She frowned, not quite understanding the reason behind doctor's orders.

"The baby needs to rest," I explained watching her eyes light up. "Th-The baby's fine?" Piper choked out her first words in three days. "Uh-huh," I answered. "How can that be? I saw the blood…" Her voice trailed off. "You were too stressed, but rest assured that everything is fine," I insisted. "Really?" She pressed.

I sighed and grimaced at her. "Well, I'm not," I replied. "What's wrong?" She asked peering into my eyes. "You gave me a heart attack. So, you're responsible for restarting it," I teased leaning in for a kiss when she blocked me with her hand.

"I'm glad you are in a better mood," She said sarcastically. I moved her hand and held it in mine, "Does it seem that way to you? I'm actually quite furious." With that, I planted my lips onto her mouth.

Before I could deepen that kiss, she asked, "This is you being furious?"

"Let me work up to it," I answered capturing her mouth at a different angle than before. She was just about to respond when…

"Ah-hem! Your Majesty," A voice called interrupting us.

"Brenda!" Piper exclaimed breaking out kiss. "Your Highness, glad to see that you are well," Brenda smiled. "You are also well," Piper said. "You need not to worry about me," Brenda said.

Piper's favorite maid brought over rose petal water and a cloth in a small washbasin. Another maid brought in a brand new pitcher of water.

"I'll take it from here," I demanded excusing all of the maids. They bowed out closing the door behind them. I dipped the cloth into the warm water and squeezed the excess out before bringing it to her face. She closed her eyes perfectly content that I was washing her face. Then, I poured her a glass of water, which she greedily gulps down.

"Parliament must be disappointed that they can't get rid of such a mischievous Queen," She smiled. "Not all of parliament wants to get rid of you, you know?" I pointed out. "Still, some of them are disappointed," She argued. "Perhaps, but I would never let anything happen to you. I would have found some way around the law. I would fight to the death for you," I insisted.

"As I for you," She said. "I wish you didn't take that so literally. I am perfectly capable of defending our country," I stated. She opened her mouth to defend herself but I placed a finger on her lips.

"Thank you," I smiled. She looked dumbfounded. "What?" I questioned her look. "Are you jostling me? I'm still waiting for the lecture on responsibility or the lack of it, and how a Queen should uphold the law of her land. But I am getting a 'thank you'? Who are you and what have you done with my Leo?" She asked in honest disbelief.

"You won't be getting that here. At least not with me. Your parents on the other hand, I can't vouch for," I replied. "You told my parents?!" She exclaimed throwing a pillow at me. "Mother did before I could stop her. I'm sorry," I explained dodging the pillow with ease. "Parents," She scowled.

Food finally arrived. I was anxious to have Piper eat something, but she scrunched up her nose and hesitated.

"What? Don't tell me you're not hungry," I pleaded with a hot bowl of soup already in my hands. "All this food makes me sick to my stomach," She said.

"You're probably right. The food has gone from bad to worse in the kitchen. Take this soup for example! Too salty," I grimaced slurping down a spoonful. She looked doubtfully at me. "You don't believe my judgment? Try it for yourself," I said thrusting the bowl into her hand.

I watched as the savory scent of the soup fill her nostrils and made her empty stomach growl in protest. She slowly picked up the spoon and tasted three spoonfuls before looking up at me.

"There's nothing wrong with the soup. It's perfect," She assessed putting the bowl down. I quickly snatched up a plate of pasta. "It must be your taste buds, then," I accused. "Take a look at this plate of pasta. It looks really appetizing, doesn't it?" I questioned. She nodded. I raised the forkful of pasta into my mouth and spit it right back out.

"This is terrible! Talk about bland," I handed the plate to her and took a sip of water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her taste it for herself with a satisfy look of approval. "I should really fire the whole kitchen staff. Look at this grilled salmon in cream sauce," I stated poking at the plate. "Dry, lumpy…"

"This isn't about the kitchen's cooking, is it?" Piper asked suddenly realizing my pretenses. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You're just trying to get me to eat," She accused with a smile on her face because she knew she was absolutely right.

I held her face gently in the palm of my hands. "It worries me that you won't eat anything. It's not healthy for you or for the baby," I said in all seriousness. "Perhaps, you should take to him," She smiled resting a hand on her stomach. "He won't let me keep anything down," She stated.

I moved my face towards her belly. "Hi, sweetheart. It's your father again. Now, I'm begging you, could you please _please_ let your mother eat something? I promise to let you have whatever you want once you are born," I promised. Piper giggled.

"You're talking to my stomach, Leo," She laughed. "No…I'm talking to my child," I corrected. "Don't think he's not able to hear you in there. You're already spoiling him or _her_," Piper warned. "In another half a year, we will be announcing the arrival of a prince or princess into our family. As much as that news makes my heart jump with joy. I am a bit hesitant," I said honestly.

"Why, Leo? I was already beginning to feel that this castle is getting too big. Or is it because you're not ready to be a father?" She asked growing somber at the end. I shook my head and cupped her chin into my hand. "No, being a father is what I always hoped for," I answered. "But?" She pressed. "But I'm worried about you. Are you too young to become a mother? Perhaps, you would be ready in another couple of years. I should have been more careful," I said blaming myself.

Piper looked guiltily up at me. "What is it?" I asked feeling her sense of anguish. "You'll be angry at me if I told you," She replied twisting her hands this way and that. "You can tell me anything," I encouraged her curious with what she had to confess.

"Remember the first night we made love?" She asked. "How could I forget?" I smiled. "You asked if we were safe?" She continued. I nodded. "I said yes, but in truth, we weren't very safe to say the least. I knew there was a great chance that I could get pregnant but I lied to you," She grew teary.

Before I could say anything, she spoke too quickly. "I was so selfish to do what I did, but I love you. At all cost, I had to protect you and fight for you. So, I concocted a plan to seduce you into bed with me. Even if parliament wanted to take me away from you, they couldn't because of the heir I would be carrying. I know now that I was wrong. I should've told you my plan, everything! But I knew if I did, you would never let me go through with something so reckless. I'm sorry," She finished with fresh tears flowing from her eyes.

"Silly, Piper," I said wiping her tears away with my thumb. "There's nothing to feel guilty about. I'm not angry with you. Most importantly, I do not feel that your actions were selfish at all," I continued to wipe away the last of her tears. "I don't deserve you," She whispered. I sighed. "It is I that do not deserve you, My Love," I stated. "Now, who's being silly?" She asked.

I decided to change the subject. "I have to admit, I do enjoy being seduced by you. The weapons you have in your arsenal beings me to my knees," I winked at her. Her laughter filled the quiet room with sweet music to my ears. Although, I could find other ways for her to make music…

"Leo, this is hardly the time and place to be intimate," She easily guessed my intentions. "But I miss you," I protested drawing her into my tight embrace.

"_**All of you**_," I emphasized letting my lips find the nape of her neck and kissed lightly. I gently applied pressure to her body to slowly lower her onto the bed. Her hands provided an opposite force to oppose my coaxing. "Leo…This isn't bed rest," She reminded.

My lips found her jaw line as I thought about how I could get around that one. It was almost too easy.

"You don't have to do anything," I persuaded capturing her lips at once.

Her hands became the interlocking frame that held me closer to her. I could not imagine these sweet lips were hungrily begging mine to satisfy her in ways she knows not. The thought of that made my temperature rise. I broke our kiss and looked down at her blushing face.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Show me," She demanded.

I thought she never ask.

Hours later…

"Oh, I should tell you what I really want for my birthday this year," I recalled in one of our earlier conversations.

Piper leaned forward to take the cherry I was holding into her mouth making my insides quiver. "What do you want?" She asked innocently not know what she was doing to me at the moment. Her flimsy nightgown shielded little from my eyes, which was beyond distracting.

"Leo?" She called.

"Huh?" I brought my eyes back up to meet her. She smiled knowing where my attention was a second ago.

"You were saying?" She asked purposely teasing me with another cherry. It took me a minute to collect my thoughts.

"Uh…I want us to renew our wedding vows," I answered still distracted.

She threw a few cherry stems at me in order to gain complete attention on her face. "What's wrong with our wedding vows?" Piper demanded to know as she found another fruit to taunt me with.

"We were forced into those vows," I attempted to explain but failed when I saw her bite into a chocolate covered strawberry. If she keeps doing that, I am not responsible for the actions that may come about.

"But that doesn't imply the vows were meaningless," Piper countered picking up a banana. "Please, don't eat that right now," I pleaded. She shrugged and picked up a tangerine instead.

"I agree, but those vows were spoken without love. Please? This is something I really want," I said.

She nodded in agreement. "Anything else you want?" She questioned. "Yes," I replied hoarsely bringing her down on top of me.

"So much for bed rest…" She sighed.

"You love it," I said.

"I do," She confirmed.

"That's what I like to hear," I whispered drowning myself within her.

**To be continued…**

**Please review!!! **Anything is better than nothing.

**Thank you!**

**ChArMeD-101**


	20. Vows

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.**

**WOW! It's been a long time. **

**All I can say is that I am sorry for making you all wait this long that I'm not even sure if anyone reads Charmed fan fiction anymore. Regardless, I'm sorry. If you want, I can write an epilogue to make up for it.**

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and encouragements to see this fic out till the end. **

**A huge thanks to _DarkRedSlice_ for writing both Piper's and Leo's marriage vows. **

**This is the last chapter! I know…FINALLY! So, if you guys don't hate me too much to read this, then, please…**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 20: Vows**

Leo's kingdom was once again in an uproar, but this time for good reasons. The King and Queen of Versailles officially announced to their subjects that they are expecting soon. A cause for celebration throughout the land, of course.

Most importantly, everything was peaceful again. Well, not at the castle where Piper and Leo were preparing for their ceremony. Guests were arriving by fancy carriages that packed the castle's courtyard as loyal servants frantically rushed to put every last minute detail together.

"My Queen, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Brenda exclaimed after helping Piper dress for the occasion.

Piper looked at the beige and gold gown with hand sewn pearls in the mirror and frowned.

"This is never going to work!" Piper cried.

"What seems to be the problem?" Brenda asked.

Piper turned to her side and tried to suck in her stomach, but the growing bump was still obvious.

"Brenda, I look fat! This is no look for a Queen," Piper stated upset.

"No, no, no, Your Highness. You look beautiful," Brenda insisted.

Piper sat down on a chair with Brenda's help.

"I can't believe I let him talk me into this. Let's just call the whole thing off," Piper thought out loud.

Brenda shook her head, "Oh, no! You can't do that. Everyone's waiting outside."

Piper sighed, "I know, but look at me! I thought we were going to do this before I got bigger, but look at me!"

There was a brief silence as Brenda tried to decide what to do.

"Should I summon his Majesty?" Brenda asked.

"No!" Piper answered quickly. Then, she sighed. "Yes."

Brenda made haste to find Leo who was busy greeting the guests.

"Why isn't the Queen ready yet? She should've been ready ages ago!" Leo said before Brenda could speak.

"Your Majesty, the Queen is having some self-esteem issues," Brenda announced.

Leo frowned, "Self-esteem issues? Brenda, you're her favorite maid. Aren't you supposed to have the words that will perk her up?"

"Not on this topic, Your Majesty. I'm afraid you're going to have to speak with her," Brenda insisted.

Piper heard a knock on the door.

"Leo?" She asked.

"What are you doing? Open this door," Leo said from the outside.

"No, I can't let you see me like this," Piper argued.

Leo laughed, "Piper, you can't have cold feet. You're already married to me and I'm certain there's no part of you that I haven't seen."

"I know, but I'm fat!" Piper retorted miserably.

"What does that have to do with the ceremony?" Leo questioned confused.

Behind the door, Piper fell silent.

"Piper…" Leo called patiently.

"I just-I won't look as good in my gown as I used to, and you won't love me if I'm not beautiful," Piper spoke up.

"You are utterly absurd, you know that? Piper, I love you regardless of how you look. You will always be the most beautiful woman that has ever graced me with her presence. Understood?" Leo asked.

"Yes, My Love," Piper answered.

"One more thing. I love watching your stomach grow bigger every day, because I know that you are carrying the most precious gift I could ever receive," Leo finished.

"Really?" Piper perked up.

"Yes. Now, could you please open this door so I can take a look at you?" Leo asked.

"Umm…I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until the ceremony," Piper responded.

"Just a little peek," Leo persuaded.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll see you at the end of the aisle," Piper said.

"My Queen?" Leo called against the door.

"Yes?"

"I love you," Leo said.

Those words reminded her why she was doing this.

"I love you, too," Piper replied with a lump in her throat.

Everyone was seated on the open grassland by the pond patiently waiting for the Queen's entrance. Of course, news of Piper's unprecedented bravery to save her country had spread far and wide and she has gained the respect of not only her people but also her allies.

Brenda and Piper's Guardians had the honor of walking her down the red carpet that ran from the castle all the way to the aisle where everyone sat. It was truly a sight to see. Big bouquets of flowers were situated along the aisles fermenting the air with their sweet fragrance.

The white bouquet of roses in her hands made her feel a bit better about her growing stomach, but nothing mattered anymore now that she could see Leo's handsome face smiling at her from the end of the aisle.

The orchestra began a soft and saccharine melody that drifted into the air like a thin mist falling from above. Everyone stood up and turned to look at Piper. She went from two pairs of eyes looking at her to a couple thousand in one second.

Piper forced herself to focus on Leo as she began to walk down the aisle.

It was very much like when she was ten-years-old. Only this time these steps felt light and airy. There was no pressure or duty to take the steps that felt burdensome eight years ago. This time she was older, wiser, and she had grown as the Queen of her country. But the most important thing was that she loves the man she didn't think she could ever love, and she was having a baby by the same man she'd given her innocence to.

And now as she reached the end of that road, she couldn't imagine a more difficult journey to get to this point, but every moment had been beautiful.

Leo extended a hand to help her step onto the platform, and Piper gracefully took her place by Leo's side.

Everyone waited for the Archbishop to start, but he was just as emotional as their immediate family. Leona and Patricia were already crying in the front row.

"Before we began, I would like to say that I am honored to preside over this ceremony today. Eight years ago, I was facing a much younger couple whom no one knew what the outcome was going to be. Today, I face a successful union that fate has certainly intertwined many years ago," The Archbishop spoke.

"Let us begin, my dear brothers and sisters in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit…"

"We gather here today to celebrate the blessed marriage of eight years. We rejoice in your continuing love for each other as you renew your vows. We thank God for the passion and joy which you have known and the strength with which you have been blessed. May that special love you now share continue to grow and blossom in years to come and be sustained by God, family and friends and the commitment you make again on this day," The Archbishop finished signaling for Leo to begin his vows.

Leo smiled nervously as he stared into Piper's eyes.

"My darling Piper, God has given me a second chance to surrender my love to you as stubborn as I was to do so before…" Leo paused because the crowd lightly chuckled.

Piper nodded in agreement.

"As you stand before me now, the young woman I once knew became the lovely Queen I have been waiting for these many years. Because of you, Piper, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream again…" Leo took a pause again because of the tears rolling off of Piper's cheeks.

He quickly wiped them away before continuing.

"I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, loving you, and being there for you no matter where life takes us. I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live," Leo finished his vows.

Piper dried her tears and cleared her throat, but she couldn't find the voice to continue.

"I'm not that good to render you speechless," Leo whispered quietly making Piper laugh through her dry tears.

Piper cleared her throat once more and tried again.

"My dearest Leo, I once asked a frog in that very pond, _'Why can't I kiss you and make you become my handsome King?'_" Piper successfully began.

Leo grinned recalling eavesdropping on her by the pond.

"I laugh now because I know that my handsome King has always been right here at my side, even when I wasn't at his. I come today, Leo, to give you my love, to give you my heart, and my hope for our future together. I promise to be the Queen you have always hoped for, and to be there for you to lean on as you have been there for me. My love for you is boundless and eternal," Piper finished her vows.

"As a sign of your faithfulness to each other as you renew your vows today, please exchange your rings," The Archbishop stated.

Princess Phoebe of Eron had the honor of presenting the rings.

Leo picked up Piper's yellow diamond ring. A new one he had cut for this occasion, and his ring consisted of the fragments from Piper's yellow diamond. Both rings were made from one diamond.

"With this ring, I declare my everlasting love to you," Leo vowed slipping the ring onto her gloved finger.

Piper was surprised because she had no idea that he ever thought about obtaining new rings. For all she knew, they were using their old ones.

Piper picked up Leo's ring which had tiny yellow diamonds encircling it.

"With this ring, I declare my everlasting love to you," Piper vowed slipping the ring onto his finger.

"This union has renewed their wedding vows before God and this congregation. May love and understanding be with you as long as you both shall live," The Archbishop announced.

Piper smiled shyly as Leo leaned in for the kiss that sealed the deal.

The reception after that was very lively, but Piper escaped everyone to reflect out on the balcony alone.

After the war was over, everything was so chaotic surrounding the baby's announcement and Leo's request to have the ceremony, Piper didn't have any time to think about everything that's happened in the past couple of months.

It seemed unreal that she saved her country from being overthrown.

"Too much wine can't be healthy for the baby," Leo's voice startled her.

"It's only a little. A little is good for the baby," Piper argued.

"Still, I think you should refrain," Leo insisted extending his hand out for the glass.

Piper handed the glass over, "You know, back then I would've retaliated by getting myself drunk."

She laughed quietly at the thought.

"Yes, I know. I was always there," Leo recalled.

"The ceremony was beautiful," Piper commented.

"Yes, but you were the loveliest part of all," Leo said.

"Thank you for my ring. It's beautiful," Piper smiled.

"It's a sign of my affection and our beautiful beginning," Leo said.

Piper sighed looking up at the stars above.

"What troubles you, My Love?" Leo asked.

"I was just wondering. After all we've been through, I can't help but think this is the end for us," Piper replied.

Leo smiled, "Then, I am afraid that you are mistaken because this is only the beginning."

"How so? What more is there to want when everything is perfect?" Piper asked.

Leo shrugged, "I don't know what you want, but I know what I want. I want to see our children grow up and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Piper questioned inching closer.

"I'd be crazy not to," Leo replied.

"No regrets?" Piper asked softly.

"None," Leo closed the small distance between them claiming her lips.

The fire that ignited by the slightest touch was impossible to ignore. Soon, she was enveloped in his arms as he kissed her passionately.

Suddenly, a roar of applause broke them apart. Piper and Leo laughed as they realized the crowd had somehow found their hideout, and witnessed a more raunchy kiss than the chaste one they gave in front of the Archbishop.

"There's never any privacy," Piper said only for Leo to hear.

"No, none," Leo replied capturing her mouth again as the fireworks exploded high above them lighting up the night sky.

**THE END**

**I know Piper and Leo weren't religious on the show or anything, but for this fic. they are because during medieval time, the people were really religious. So, I hope it doesn't offend any of you. **

**Thanks again to _DarkRedSlice _for writing the marriage vows.**

**It is with a heavy heart that I announce to you that this is my "bow out" performance for writing Charmed fics. **

**Last and finally, please tell me if you want an epilogue in your review!**

**ChArMeD-101**


End file.
